Whom The Gods Would Destroy
by Deepdale
Summary: What appear to be unconnected events are in fact very connected as the story unfolds. **COMPLETE**. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, please review.
1. Default Chapter

Title:                 PLAGUE (this is only a working title, it may change as the story develops).

Author:              Deepdale

Rating:              PG-13 (just to be on the safe side)

Spoilers:           Only for those who don't know what happened to Daniel in Meridian and haven't heard what's going to happen in season 7 with him (not that this tale in any way follows the TV spoilers I've read except for the obvious one, but better safe than sorry).  Apart from that it's all of my own making.

Summary:         Ok this is a bit different.  Basically I'm going to try to weave two stories in together.  First there's the story of an alien girl SG1 rescue and bring back to earth.  Second there's the tale of Daniel, a tiny glimpse of life as an ascended being and his subsequent fall from grace.  I know this all sounds a bit convoluted but bear with me, both threads will eventually come together and understanding will ensue.  I hope.

Disclaimer:        Stargate SG1 and all its characters do not belong to me, I just borrow them from time to time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

My thanks to *aligater* for agreeing to beta, and help me when my ideas die with some useful prompts and honest opinions.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

1.         SG1

Well this is certainly exciting," observed O'Neill.  "Trees, trees and oh wait for it more trees.  How much further to the ruins Carter?"

"Not far Colonel, they should be just up ahead."

"Did you hear that?" asked Jonas, looking round for the source of the noise.

"I heard nothing Jonas Quinn," said Teal'c.

"There's definitely something.  Wait," he ground to a halt in the middle of the narrow path and O'Neill had to step off to avoid cannoning into him.  In doing so he heard movement in the heavy undergrowth.

"What the?  Hey, you, come on out of there."  Nothing.  "Don't make me come in after you."

The bushes parted and a young girl stepped out, cowering at the edge of the path.  

"It's a woman," said Carter.

"Kinda stating the obvious there Carter," replied O'Neill.

That she was female was pretty obvious given the costume she was wearing.  The top was no wider than a bandage, covering the essentials only and what might have once been a full-length skirt was torn and ripped beyond repair.  What was also clear was that she was terrified, emerald green eyes flicking between the four members of SG1 and then searching the surroundings, never still for a moment.

"I see her," a voice rang through the trees followed by the baying of hounds.

With a look of abject terror she threw herself on the unsuspecting O'Neill, winding her arms tight around him and burying her face against his body.

"Steady on there," O'Neill tried to pry her off.  "Please, we haven't even been properly introduced."  The more he tried to remove her the tighter she clung.  "A little help here people."

"She is afraid O'Neill, I do not believe we can help without making her more afraid," Teal'c pointed out.

Colonel O'Neill touched the top of her head lightly, "You're safe now.  We won't let whoever you're running from get you.  You can let me go a little, I promise you'll be safe with all of us."  Absolutely no change.  "For cryin' out loud," he sighed.

Ahead of them on the path appeared three men, several vicious wolf type dogs straining at their leashes and some pretty nasty whips being brandished.

"Hello there," Jonas took the lead.  "My name is Jonas Quinn, this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c.  We mean you no harm, we are peaceful explorers."

"You have taken what is rightfully ours," said the closest native.  "She belongs to my master, you cannot have her."

"Explain 'belongs'," said Carter, voice scarily calm.

"She is my master's slave," another spoke.  "She tried to escape, she ran away and in doing so her life has been forfeit."

"Oh I don't think so," said O'Neill.  "See that's just not nice, you don't kill a person just because she ran away from slavery, very wrong gentlemen."

"If you harbour an escaped slave that too is punishable by death," the first native said.

"I really don't think so," O'Neill looked at the young woman clinging to him as if her life depended on him, which as it turned out it did.  "Don't worry kiddo, no-one's dying here today.  Right, well we'll be leaving now and it looks like your runaway doesn't want to go back with you so I guess she'll be leaving too."

"You will not take her!" a native released the two dogs he was holding and advanced, swinging his whip (which they could now see had vicious barbs on the end of each length of leather) threateningly.

"Teal'c," said O'Neill.  "If you'd be so good."

Obligingly Teal'c removed his zat and dealt quickly with both dogs and their master.  His fellow hunters fell back afraid.

"He's not dead," O'Neill told them.  "But he will have a rotten headache when he wakes up.  We are leaving now and she is coming with us.  If you try anything stupid like attacking us again I can't guarantee you won't end up dead.  Your choice.  Shall we?" he motioned to the rest of his team and with a protective arm around the young woman they moved out.

"Where to now Colonel?" Jonas asked.

"We still make for the ruins.  There isn't time to get back to the gate before nightfall and I don't trust those guys not to try something.  We make camp for the night in the ruins where at least we might have a defendable perimeter."

To the ruins it was.  To O'Neill they looked like… well ruins.  To Jonas they were a source of fascinating information, so much like Daniel but not Daniel at all.  Carter and Teal'c scouted for the safest place to keep watch while O'Neill tried to figure how, if ever, he was going to get free of his new friend.

"I could really do with sitting down about now," he told her patiently.  "I'm not as young as I once was, it's been a long day and the knees ache you know.  You're going to have to let me go at some time, how about giving it a try?"   O'Neill spotted a convenient lump of fallen masonry and lowered himself on to it.  Not exactly an ideal substitute for his favourite armchair back home but it would have to do.  She sank to the ground at his side, transferring her vice like grip to one of his legs and rubbing her face against the rough material of his fatigues.  "Better," he announced.  "A slave eh, bet that was a bundle of laughs.  Do you have a name?"  Nothing.  "Can you speak?"  Nothing.  "Okay, well you have to be called something… I know Jane.  Jane, I'm Jack."  She was still shaking with fear; he could feel the tremors passing through his leg.  "Poor kid," O'Neill stroked her long auburn hair, trying to avoid all the bits of twig and foliage caught in it, offering comfort, not something that came easily to him.  Gradually, with repeated stroking, the tremors subsided.  There was, however, another problem headed his way.

"Hey Jonas," O'Neill called across to the younger man.

"Yes Colonel?"

"A little help here.  I need to pee."

"Oh, I see.  How can I help?"

O'Neill shot him one of his famous 'well duh' looks.  "Look after Jane for me."

"Jane?"

"Jonas, I so don't need a discussion right now," Jack growled.  "And I want to check on Carter and Teal'c, look around, get a lie of the land."

"Right.  Jane," Jonas squatted beside her.  "My name is Jonas.  I know you'd rather hang on to the Colonel, to Jack, but he needs for you to let go.  Just for a little while," he hastily added, as her eyes grew huge with fear.  "I promise he'll be right back, but there's some things he needs to do.  He is responsible for all of us, not just you and the Colonel takes his responsibilities very seriously."  Jonas held out a hand.  "I could do with some help finding wood for a fire.  Will you help me?"  Tentatively 'Jane' took the outstretched hand, her eyes never leaving Jack.

"I'll be back," he promised.  "Jonas will take good care of you and then you can get right back to clutching my leg if that's what you need."

Jack returned bringing Carter and Teal'c with him, time for something to eat and drink before dividing out the hours of watch amongst the troops.  The sun had set; night fell quickly on the planet.  Jonas had a fire burning merrily, blazing and crackling in the still of the night.  He was using a stick to sketch something in the dirt, something that made Jane smile shyly.  Jonas grinned back, pleased with his progress.  At the sound of their footsteps Jane looked up, smile gone, fear back until Jack raised a hand in greeting.

"I'm home," he braced himself as Jane launched herself at him, moving the P-90 out of the way just in time.  "Missed me?  At least Jonas got you to smile, that's more than I've managed."

"Actually I managed more than that," Jonas told them.  "I asked Jane about her family, where she lived before she became a slave.  She wasn't born into slavery."

"Jane?" Carter queried.

"The Colonel has named her Jane," Jonas explained.

"Oh, as in Jane Doe?" asked Carter.

"Not exactly," O'Neill sounded embarrassed.  "More me Tarzan you Jane."

"Oh," Carter fought to keep her face straight.

"So she can speak," O'Neill chose to ignore Carter's mirth.

"I expect she can yes, but not yet," replied Jonas.  "We were using actions, drawings, sign language I guess."

"Enlighten us with the fruits of your sign language," said O'Neill returning to his former rock seat, Jane settling by his side as before.

"I believe she was born on another continent or at least a place over the sea.  Her village was raided by men from the boats and those left alive were taken as prisoners eventually becoming slaves in this country."

"Nice," observed O'Neill.  "Poor kid.  No way we can take her home to her people then."

"She was very young when they took her away, I don't think there's any way, even with help, she'd be able to find her home village, if it exists at all today."

"Great.  Okay so we worry about that tomorrow.  Let's eat and sleep.  We take three-hour watches, I'm up first, then Jonas, Carter and then you Teal'c.  First light we head for the gate and get the hell outta here."

"And the girl?" Carter asked.

"I guess comes with.  Hammond's going to love this."

Swapping watch duties with Jonas, O'Neill encountered the next problem.  Sleeping arrangements.  Standing looking down at his makeshift bed he wondered exactly he was expected to deal with this particular scenario.

"Come on kid, time to get some sleep," O'Neill stripped off his gun and equipment, lying back on the army issue blanket.  Jane lay down near by, not touching the blanket or the Colonel, her strange green eyes gazing adoringly, her expression calm, relaxed, almost content.  When he looked closer he could see her shivering.  Of course, those clothes didn't offer much protection against the cool night air, even with the addition of his jacket which he'd wrapped her in earlier in the evening.  "You'd better come over here if you don't want to catch cold."  O'Neill reached across and snagged a spare blanket from the pile of camping gear, Jane moved cautiously closer and he covered them both, tucking it tight around her.  "Now sleep young lady.  I better warn you, I snore."

In the dark O'Neill could have sworn he saw a brief grin before she buried her face in his chest and was asleep in moments.  It took O'Neill longer, he hadn't shared his sleeping space in a long time and it felt weird.  Eventually he drifted off, arm draped round his little sleeping partner.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You want to bring a native back with you?" O'Neill could tell from General Hammond's voice this was not going to be an easy sell.

"I realise it's against regulations sir," O'Neill tried to sound reasonable.  "But she has no place to go.  I feel responsible.  If we hadn't found her when we did she'd most likely be dead right now, poor kid."

"Colonel…"

"Come on General, it's not as if she's the only alien we've ever brought back."

"I am aware of that thank you.  There is nowhere on her own world you can leave her?"

"Nowhere.  I'll take full responsibility for her sir, I don't seem to have much choice on that anyway.  And I'm sure the Tok'Ra'll be able to find her some nice safe place to live if we can't."

"I'm not happy Colonel."

"Me either General."

"Very well, bring her on home."

"Thank you General."  O'Neill turned to the rest of his team.  "Let's go home people."  Carter, Teal'c and Jonas stepped through the event horizon and vanished.  Jane was rooted to the spot.  First this ring of water, then a voice from inside the machine beside her, it was terrifying.

"It's okay kid, I've done this hundreds of times, it's a rush, you'll love it.  Trust me."  Jack fixed her hand in his, pulled her up the shallow steps to the stargate and through the event horizon, launching them on their journey toward earth.

"And we're home," he turned to Jane.  "See, told you it was a piece of cake.  Welcome to my world."

General Hammond waited at the bottom of the ramp.  "This is the refugee?" he asked.

"Sure is.  General Hammond meet Jane.  I think she's adopted me."

"Welcome to Earth young lady."  Hammond waited for her reply which, needless to say, was not forthcoming.

"Jane hasn't said a word in all the time we've known her sir.  Which is just great far as I'm concerned.  No smart questions, no sassy comments, no arguments."

"I get the picture Colonel.  Take our guest to the infirmary and we'll debrief in one hour."

If the journey to and the gate room of the SGC had been terrifying, the hustle and bustle of the infirmary, the row of beds, monitors, bottles and instruments went beyond horror for Jane.  She wound herself so tight round O'Neill he could hardly breathe.

"Listen," he said patiently.  "I know Doc Frasier can be a little scary and I love having a needle stuck in my butt as much as the next man, but there really is nothing to be worried about.  Here," he unwound her arms and lifted her onto the gurney, hopping up alongside and swinging his feet idly back and forth.  With her protector alongside, within grabbing distance Jane once more began slowly, slowly to relax.

"Colonel O'Neill," the Doc approached.  "And this must be our visitor… uh Jane."  Her lips twitched as she said it and O'Neill knew Carter had shared the logic behind the naming with her.  He made a mental note to get her back somewhere down the line, it might take forever but he'd find a way.  

"I'm going to have a little look at you, okay?  I'm not going to hurt you.  The Colonel'll tell you I have to do this to everyone who comes through the gate."

"She does," he concurred.  "It's one of the down sides to my job and one of the perks of hers."

"Thank you Colonel," Doctor Frasier frowned at him.  Hm, well…" she poked and prodded Jane while one of the nurses dealt with O'Neill.  "There, all done," she said with a smile.  "That wasn't so bad was it?  What you need now is a shower, fresh clothes and plenty of food.  Sam."

"Janet?" Carter looked round the curtain.

"Could you take Jane to freshen up?"

"Sure," Carter smiled warmly.  "Come on then Jane, let me introduce you to the ladies locker room and see if I can't find something to fit.  I'm going to have to raid your locker Janet, you're more her size."

"Whatever you need."

Jane looked to Jack for guidance.  "You need to go with Carter kid, it's a women only area.  I'll see you in the commissary and we'll see how much we can eat without being sick.  How does that sound?"  O'Neill was rewarded with one of her rare smiles.  "Go, shower, do girl things, have fun."

"Do our best sir.  Come on Jane," Carter took the young woman's arm and led her away.

"She okay?" O'Neill asked Doctor Frasier the moment they were alone.

"She will be.  Undernourished, neglected, signs of several recent beatings as well as old scars which indicate protracted abuse.  She's not quite as young as she looks either, I think that has a lot to do with her physical treatment.  At first glance I would have put her barely in her teens but I'd revise that up to 16 to 18.  I'll have to wait for the blood works before I can give her the all clear."

"Understood.  Can she talk?"

"Physically yes, there's nothing wrong with her vocal chords.  Her silence is more psychological.  Give her time, lots of patience, understanding and affection and I think she'll talk again."

"Thanks doc.  Right, shower and then briefing.  My favourite."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So," the General summed up, "The situation on P5X-423 was such that there was no alternative but to bring the native, um Jane, back with you."

"That's correct sir," replied Carter.  "She was a runaway and if we'd left her she would undoubtedly have been executed.  The Colonel had no choice sir."

"Thank you Major.  The question now is, what are we going to do with her.  I'm open to suggestions."

"Doc Frasier could take her home as a sister for Cassie," suggested O'Neill.

"I heard that Colonel," said Janet, joining the briefing.  "And the simple answer is no.  I have my hands more than full with one teenage girl, two and I may be forced to move out myself.  For the time being I would prefer Jane to remain on base for observation.  I'd feel happier if she would talk to us before we make any hard and fast decisions regarding her future.  And there's still something…"

"Something?" Jonas queried.

"Let's just say I want to keep a close eye on Jane.  One or two anomalies came to light in my examination of her.  It'll take a few days for all the results to come through, but I'm sure there's something."

"Something as in Cassie and the bomb something?" asked Jack with alarm.

"No Colonel, there's no trace of naquada in her body."

"I'm curious," said Jonas.  "I know that Cassandra, Jane, Teal'c and myself are not the only aliens who have chosen to make their homes on Earth.  What happened to the others?"

Sam was the first to reply.  "Well there was Charlie, the genetically engineered boy from the Reetou, he became a Tok'Ra.  Then there was Nyan, he was Daniel's research assistant for a time before requesting the opportunity to study for a degree in archaeology and I believe at the moment he's on a dig in Egypt as part of his studies."

"And let's not forget Marty," added Jack.

"Martin Lloyd," said Teal'c.  "He is still working on that television programme is he not?"

"He is," General Hammond told them.  "We keep him monitored but he seems to be fairly stable."

"And Loran," continued Sam.  "He was adopted by Sergeant Casey on the base staff here.  He and his wife had two boys already and were more than happy for one more."

"So if Jane chooses to remain there is a good chance for her integration into the world," said Jonas.  "That has to be good, right?"

"We'll see," hedged Sam.  "That's a long way off just yet.  We don't just let our visitors roam about unchecked."

"Well yes, I am aware of that," he replied.

"Sorry," she grinned briefly.

"Right," General Hammond wound up the discussion.  "Unless there is any strong feeling to the contrary Jane will remain on the base until such time Doctor Frasier is completely happy with her health.  Then we can look at long term plans for her.  Agreed?"

All the heads round the table nodded their assent.

Jane could stay.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Colonel O'Neill, you got a minute?" one of the guards on night duty stuck his head round the office door.

O'Neill, grateful for any diversion from the ever present mountain of paperwork that was his desk, followed down the corridor to the guard station.  There he found a second soldier monitoring the bank of pictures being transmitted from the base security cameras.  "What's up guys?" he asked.

"It's that kid, Jane.  Look."

O'Neill looked.  On the screen he could see a clear picture of Jane huddled in a corner of her room, knees drawn up under her chin, rocking back and forth.  She ought to be asleep.

"For cryin' out loud," O'Neill sighed.  "Okay, I'll take it from here."

The soldier on duty outside Jane's door let O'Neill in without a word and he crossed the space to the huddled creature.  "What's wrong kid?"  Jane looked up at him, then buried her face in her hands.  "Hey, don't cry crazy girl.  You should be asleep, doctors orders remember, lots of food, lots of sleep."  Jack reluctantly slid down the wall next to her, ignoring the strain on his knees.  "There's s soft, warm bed just waiting for you, so why are you hiding in this corner?  Here," he handed her an almost clean Kleenex from the depths of his fatigues pocket.  "Now how about you go lie down and try to get some sleep.  Tomorrow we'll do something fun.  How does that sound?"  Jane glanced up again, face puffy from crying.  "Come on kid, bed."  Jack hauled himself up and pulled her with.  He turned back the covers and hustled her in.  "Now get some sleep miss, or no fun stuff tomorrow."  Jane wound her arms round his waist and held on.  "Hey.  Oh no," he said as she closed her eyes, snuggling against the warmth of his body.  "Listen, there are guys watching us at this very moment and I have my reputation to think of."  Jack brushed her hair back, noting it felt way nicer clean and twig free.  "Okay here's the deal, I'll stay til you're asleep but that is it.  Then you're on your own.  And this is a one time only offer or my hard man credibility will be shot to hell."  Jack made himself comfortable and Jane snuggled, much the same way she had on the planet.

Once he was sure his bed buddy was sound asleep Jack eased himself free and crept from the room.  Passing the guard station he stopped long enough to check the monitor in her room and was relieved to see she hadn't moved.

"Nicely done sir," said the cockier of the two soldiers, managing to keep any hint of amusement from his voice.

"Thank you soldier.  I have many hidden talents, some of which I would prefer stayed hidden.  Wake me if she becomes distressed again."

"Will do Colonel."


	2. Story 2

2.         DANIEL 

Avice pulled off her apron, ran her fingers through her short rough cut blonde hair, washed her hands one last time and wearily left the makeshift hospital.  Sixteen hours straight, she was beyond tired, beyond exhausted, beyond hope.  Despite all that her pace quickened as she made her way home.  Her entire body ached from the top of her head to the end of her toes.  It didn't matter.  What did matter was that she didn't want to miss her visitor.  He'd be here soon.  They'd talk and for a little while the horror of reality would recede.  Let him come.  Let him come.

"Hey Avice."

"Hello Daniel."

"How are you doing?"

"Not good.  Four more died today."

"I'm sorry."

"How many more have to die Daniel?"

"I don't know.  Many.  None.  But how are you?"

"Do you mean am I sick yet?  The answer is still no.  Not yet."

"That's good," Daniel smiled.  "You look tired."

"Tired," Avice laughed bitterly.  "Tired he says.  Why can't you finish our suffering Daniel?  Why can't you help us, help me?"

"You know why," he replied patiently.  Always she asked, always he gave the same answer.  "I can't interfere."

"Daniel," hot tears slid slowly down her cheeks.  "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"You'll be fine," Daniel instinctively reached out to offer comfort, only to draw back when reality kicked in.  He couldn't touch her; he couldn't offer any form of physical comfort to the poor woman.  "You are strong Avice, you've come this far, I know the journey hasn't been easy but you just need to hold on a little longer."

"I thought good spirits were sent to help us," Avice said, sadly.

"It's complicated," Daniel smiled again.

"Yes, it's always complicated."

"Put it all behind you for a little while.  Sit.  Let's talk of the old days, tell me more of your history, you know how much we both enjoy it."

"For a little while," Avice sank into the only comfortable chair the sparse little room possessed.

Since the epidemic struck anyone with even the most basic nursing skills and more recently anyone not affected had been drafted to work in their chronically over full hospitals.  Avice's home was many miles away, a small village far beyond the city where, in a former life she had been a teacher, and as a result she had been billeted in tiny, very basic accommodation near the hospital.

The only upside to the whole epidemic situation for Avice had been meeting Daniel.  She had first come across him sitting by the bed of a young woman, talking quietly to her, trying to ease her pain in the last moments before death.  When the woman died Avice watched the pain on his face and then witnessed a miracle.  He turned into a glowing mass of brilliant light for a fraction of a second before disappearing.  At first she put the whole experience down to a waking dream, the kind of thing that happens when you haven't had more than a stolen hour or two of sleep in days.  But there was something, a moment of clarity, of recognition as he'd looked her in the eye before vanishing.

And look at them now.  Daniel was her one constant friend when all around her world was falling apart.  How ironic.  A spirit was the only person she could really talk to, express her fears and anxieties to, get angry with that such a plague should be wiping out her world, miss so badly when he wasn't around.  He tried to be there most nights and for that she was grateful.  If he wasn't Avice didn't suppose she'd even bother to come home any more.  Every day she lost someone.  Avice didn't want to lose him as well.

Daniel watched as sleep gradually overtook her, smoky grey eyes closed and breathing slowed.  He had never meant for anyone to know he was watching what was happening on this particular planet.  Their pain and suffering had affected him deeply and not for the first time Daniel found himself questioning the validity of his kinds 'hands off' policy.  So much death, so much loss.  The young woman he had been speaking to when Avice first saw him had been so scared, so unprepared to die.  He had spoken gentle words, eased her passing and when he looked up there was Avice watching.

Of course he shouldn't have returned, of course he shouldn't have spoken to Avice, shouldn't have kept on going back.  But she was an extraordinary woman, completely unfazed by what he was, simply glad of his companionship.  Sometimes being alone in the universe still overwhelmed Daniel, he missed the simple interaction of the friends he'd been forced to leave behind.  And when Avice smiled, which was becoming rarer, the pleasure still took his breath away.  And so he would carry on offering what little comfort he could and pray the plague didn't take her.

"Goodnight Avice," he murmured.  "Sleep well."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

One day merged with the next.  The numbers dieing slowly diminished simply because there were so few people left.  Those who hadn't succumbed lived in daily fear that they would be next.  The entire structure of the planets economy, of its civilisation had been destroyed.  Food was scarce, there were no farmers left to grow more, water supplies were becoming contaminated and there were no workers left to fix it, heat, light, all were failing.  And Daniel kept on visiting, helping Avice the only way he could by forgetting the horror of her life for a little while, helping her believe that one day the nightmare would be over and life would find a way to continue as before.  Some hope.

Then came the day she had dreaded since the first time she had seen her friendly spirit, the day he would say goodbye and she would truly be alone.

"Why do you have to go away?" Avice demanded.

"Some friends of mine are going to need my help."

"And I don't?"

"This is different Avice," Daniel said patiently.  "This could affect so many other worlds, it could shift the whole balance of power in our little corner of the galaxy."

"Which is obviously much more important than my tedious little plague.  Go then.  Save the galaxy.  It doesn't look like I'm going to die, just my world.  Nothing special."

"I didn't mean it like that.  Please try to understand."

Avice took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  She knew fine well she was being petty and stupid and Daniel didn't need that kind of behaviour from her.  She smiled," I was being selfish and I apologise.  I know I'm not the only person you're trying to help."

"There aren't as many as you think," he returned the smile.  "Not everyone is as receptive as you to spirits, good or otherwise."

"And I bet the majority of your followers are women."

Daniel was puzzled.  "Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on Daniel.  You are lovely to look at, I bet you have a girl on every planet."  Avice studied him closely.  "Are you blushing?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, a little.  Girls.  Women.  I don't… I mean I'm not, what I'm trying to say is you have the wrong idea about me, that's never been something I've been very good at. Women I mean," Daniel stumbled over his explanation endearingly.  "These friends are people I knew before I became what I am now.  And they don't know it yet but something bad is headed their way.  I may not be able to stop it but dammit Avice, I have to try."

"Will you come back?" she wanted to know.

"I'll be back," he promised.  "It may take a while but I'll come back."

"I'm going to head home myself."

"Good," Daniel said, and meant it.  "It's time to put all this pain and death behind you, focus on something positive."

"Like learning how to grow food in order not to starve," she said sadly.  "The city isn't a healthy place, the water supply is failing, everything seems to reek of death.  I need to get out.  Will you be able to find me away from here?"

Daniel smiled and Avice felt warm all over.  "There's nowhere in the galaxy I couldn't find you."

"Sweet words my dearest spirit.  I hope your journey is a success, I will pray for you."

"Thank you," Daniel began to fade.

"Daniel," Avice called out, pulling him back.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I might meet these friends of yours one day?  I would very much like to know what you were like before you became a spirit."

"You never know," he replied with a gentle grin.  "Goodbye Avice."

"Goodbye Daniel."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

There were less than twenty survivors in the village when Avice returned, driving a transport vehicle she had 'borrowed' from the dead city, and filled with all the supplies she could find that might help.  For the first time in her life Avice found comfort in the fact her parents had both died long before the plague struck, something she never thought possible.  To have lost them as she had in such a freak accident had always been a source of pain, for it now to be a comfort was something she found distasteful.  Her house was just as she had left it, a fine covering of dust the only difference, Avice looked around with mounting sadness.  How was she supposed to do this?  How was her world going to survive?

From sun up to sun down the handful of survivors worked together.  They planted fast growing winter crops, dismantled the homes no longer being lived in and distributed what was useful amongst themselves.  It was a hard life.  Which was good.  No time for reflection on what they had lost.  All minds were focussed on the future, no room for the past.  One day ran into the next, week in to week.  Work, work, work.  Survive.

And then one night Avice experienced the strangest dream.  She dreamt her world was as it always had been, the grass was lush and green beneath her feet, away in the distance a field of golden ripe wheat tossed and swayed in the gentle breeze, her clothes were light and fresh not old and work worn.  She scrunched her toes in the cool grass and looked round at her idyllic surroundings.  In the distance Avice could see someone else, they were little more than a silhouette against the sun.  She found herself drawn towards the figure, further and further from the village and the neat cultivated fields, through the wood where she and her friends used to play as children.  As she stepped out of the wood the whole scene shifted slightly.  Gone were the familiar landmarks, Avice was somewhere she had never been before.  This landscape was bleaker, barer, uncultivated, instead of grass her feet walked on dusty brown earth.  The figure was closer, clearer.  A woman.  Her face a picture of serenity.

"Daniel needs you Avice," a voice spoke inside her head.

"How can I possibly help a spirit?" Avice questioned.

"You will know.  He needs you now more than you ever needed him."

"Where is he?"

"I have shown you all you need right here."

"How will I remember?"

Oma smiled.  "Trust in yourself and your quest will succeed."

"What has happened to him?" Avice wanted to know.

"Many things.  I can no longer protect him."

"Then I will do what ever is necessary," Avice promised.

"Wake now and find him."

Avice opened her eyes.  Dawn was still long distant.  Throwing back the covers Avice rose and dressed with speed, never pausing to question the validity of her dream.  If Daniel needed her help then he would get it.  Before leaving she pored over an old map of the area, trying to pinpoint the barren place of her dream.  Once she was sure of her destination Avice filled bottles with water, threw a few supplies into a bag and took off in the same transport she had used to escape the city.

Dawn's early light was beginning to stain the night sky by the time Avice reached the area she believed her dream had shown her.  It was one of the few areas on her world where crops never grew, where the soil was too poor to sustain anything but the most meagre of plant life.  Only one or two ancient gnarled trees broke the monotony of the entire area as far as she could see.  This was where Daniel was.  Now to actually find him.

Which wasn't as easy as it sounded.  It was a large area to cover single-handed.  Back and forth she went at a slow pace to ensure she missed nothing.  Over and over, backwards and forwards.  After a fruitless hour Avice eventually found what she was looking for.  A small crumpled heap, a body curled into a tight ball.  Daniel.  Avice killed the transport engine and jumped out.  Was he alive?  Had she left it too long?  Avice touched his neck.  Solid.  Real.  She searched and found his pulse, strong and steady.  Good.  

That he was stark naked posed a problem Avice hadn't anticipated.  At the very bottom of a storage bin on the transport she found a ratty old blanket.  It would have to do.

"Daniel," she shook him slowly.  "Daniel I need you to wake up now.  Daniel it's me, it's Avice.  Can you hear me?"

Daniel opened his eyes and they held no recognition.  What had happened to him?

With difficulty Avice managed to wrap him in the blanket and get him in to the transport.  Before starting the journey back to the village she made him eat and drink, after which he drifted back to sleep and Avice turned the transport toward home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What is this place?" Daniel asked.

A full day had passed.  Night was now well advanced.  During the hours Daniel had spent sleeping Avice had been busy.  From the store of useable goods they had put together when dismantling the homes of their dead friends, she had found clothing of Daniel's size, had requested and been granted extra rations to feed him, after all another pair of hands to help work the land was more than welcome by all of their tiny community.

Now he stood in the doorway between bedroom and living area looking bemused, lost and very confused.  "I don't know where I am."

"You're in my home Daniel."

"Daniel?"

"That's your name, Daniel.  You remember nothing?"

"Nothing," he replied.  "My name is Daniel?  Who are you?"

"I am Avice and we are old friends.  You were a spirit, you kept me company during my darkest hours."

"Spirit?"

"Come, sit.  Let the fire warm you while I fetch food."

Daniel moved toward the hearth where a blaze was burning merrily, casting it's soft glow through the room.  He took one of the two seats and concentrated all his thoughts on the dancing flames, trying without success to access some memory, any memory of who he was.

"Here," Avice placed a tray on his knee containing a bowl of vegetable stew and a chunk of fresh bread.  "It's not exciting I know, but right now it's the best we can manage."

"We?  Spirit?" Daniel dragged his gaze from the fire to her face.  "Why can't I remember?"

"I don't know where your memory has gone," Avice told him.  "All I know for sure is last night a woman told me in my dream where I would find you and I did.  Eat," she urged.

Obligingly Daniel picked up his spoon and ate.  "Who are the 'we'?" he asked between mouthfuls.

"The few members of my village who survived the plague?"

"Plague?"

"My world has been all but destroyed by a plague.  There are hardly any survivors, little food and winter is coming.  We have to find a way to make it through to next spring.  The crops we are planting are fast growing, hopefully they will yield sufficient to see us through but there's no guarantee."

"You said your world.  Is this not my world?"

"No Daniel, I have no idea where your world is."

"How did I get here?"

"Again I don't know.  I'm just glad that you are."

"Really?  Why?"

Avice grinned at him.  "To have you here with me, real, alive, is a dream come true.  I have missed you Daniel.  You went away to help some friends in trouble and I was beginning to think you were never coming back.  Yet here you are."

"But why am I here?" he persisted.

"I don't know and to be honest I don't much care.  I will look after you to the best of my ability.  If your memory comes back then that is fine, if it doesn't then that is fine too.  We're in this together and together we'll muddle through."

Daniel glanced at his stew, as if tasting it for the first time.  "This is good."

"Avice?"

"Mm?" Avice turned in the small bed she and Daniel were sharing.  Her home was basic, one bedroom, one bed and with the approach of winter the addition of another persons body heat was most welcome.

"What did you mean by spirit?" he asked.

"That was what you used to be."  In the dark Avice smiled to herself.  "I like to think of you as a fallen angel.  A spirit who broke the rules and received the worst kind of punishment, to be made mortal."

"I wish I could remember what I did wrong," he said with a sigh.

"You will, I'm sure of it."  Avice touched his face lightly with her fingertips.  "Right now though you need to sleep."


	3. Story 1

3.         SG1

"Hey kid, put that book down at once," said Jack, sticking his head round the door to Jonas lab.

Jane looked up from her studies and grinned.  She gestured to silence Jack and turned her attention back to Jonas.

"It's okay," he told her.  "Lesson done for today.  Go and play with the Colonel."  He closed the book they had been using for study.  Jane touched his face in an affectionate gesture, her way of saying thank you to him and Jonas mirrored the gesture back.  "You're welcome.  See you tomorrow."

With a quick nod she was gone.

When SG1 were earth bound they spent a deal of their down time with Jane, each member of the team taking responsibility for an area of her education.  With Sam Jane learnt elementary science which fascinated the girl, and Sam found it surprisingly refreshing to have to go back to the basics and simplify her explanations for Jane's benefit.  Teal'c took responsibility for her fitness, teaching Jane how to use the machines in the gym and the odd couple could often be found working out together.  Teal'c also taught her basic self-defence techniques with Jonas taking the part of would-be attacker.  Despite her diminutive stature Jane picked up the moves and was soon able to tip Jonas onto the crash mats until he pleaded for mercy.

When not being thrown down in the gym, Jonas spent his time with Jane developing her reading and writing, introducing her to history and geography, philosophy and poetry.  Jane loved books he discovered, any books.  She sucked up knowledge like a sponge and her lessons with Jonas were by far her favourite.

And Jack got the fun stuff.  So far they'd been yelled at by Hammond for riding bicycles through the base, by Sam for spilling drinks on the results of a particularly involved experiment she had been running for weeks, by Janet for breaking a couple of vials in the infirmary while showing off their juggling skills and Jonas for stealing all his coloured chalk to create a huge mural on a wall in one of the un-used base corridors.  Washing their finished picture off by order of General Hammond had been a bitch.  Teal'c had merely raised an eyebrow in typical Teal'c style when he sat on a whoopee cushion in the briefing room, choosing to ignore his commanding officer and co-conspirator rolling around the floor in paroxysms of helpless laughter.

Tonight they were indulging in one of their quieter pastimes, TV watching.  Jack flicked on the set in his quarters and Jane curled up on the couch by his side.  Just in time for the Simpsons.

"I just never get tired of those little yellow people," Jack told her as the credits rolled.  No response, no turning of the head to grin at him, nothing.  "Jane?" he touched her forehead.  Hell, she was burning up.  "Jane?" Jack shook her non too gently.  "Hey kid, what's up?"

Jane turned toward him, opened her mouth as if to try to say something and slumped unconscious into his waiting arms.

"Oh crap!" Jack gathered her up and sprinted as fast as his knees would let him for the infirmary.  "Get Doctor Frasier down here NOW," he bellowed at a startled nurse, who reached for the wall phone to summon her superior.

By the time Janet reached the infirmary all members of SG1 were gathered round the bed Jack had carefully placed Jane on.  She hustled them out, closing the door firmly to keep them out and set about a thorough examination of her young patient.

"Well?" Jack demanded when Janet emerged after what seemed to be hours.  "What's wrong with the kid?"

"To be honest Colonel I have no idea.  Yet."  Janet held up her hand to stop them haranguing her with questions.  "Jane is displaying all the symptoms of a high fever, is slipping in and out of consciousness and at this moment I have no idea of the cause.  Give me a few hours to do a complete blood works and hopefully I'll have an answer for you."

"Is she contagious?" Jonas wanted to know.

"Well if she is we've all been exposed.  So I want you all to have a shot of a high dosage antibiotic to be on the safe side.  It's the best I can do for now," sighed Janet.

"It's okay Janet, we know you'll do everything you can for Jane," Sam patted her friends shoulder.  "Is there anything more we can do?"

"Get your shots, get some sleep, this could be a long night."

Janet looked up from the microscope and rubbed her tired eyes.  All the samples she'd examined told the same story.  And it wasn't a good read.  If there was one thing Janet had come to hate in all her time with the Stargate project, it was a smart virus, a man made killing machine that you couldn't see until it was usually too late to find a way to stop.  Dammit she wasn't going to lose Jane to another one of these little buggers.

Time to check on her patient who, despite it being 3:24am, was not alone.  Jonas had pulled a chair up to the bedside and was rhythmically stroking her hair over and over.  He glanced round and gave Janet a half strength smile.  "Any news?" he asked.

"Not of the sort you want to hear," Janet replied.

"Tell me anyway."

"It's a man made virus Jonas.  I think it's been lying dormant within Jane all this time.  I think it's probably a very clever way of making sure no-one escapes from wherever Jane was enslaved, or at least if they do make it to freedom they don't get to enjoy it for long.  See I knew there was something not right," Janet was so cross with herself for not spotting it sooner, not that she could have.  "I just couldn't find it in time."

"It's not your fault," Jonas said soothingly.  "What can we do now?"

"I'm pumping her full of the strongest antibiotics available and that seems to have slowed her temperature rise.  But it's only slowing the symptoms not stopping them.  I haven't got that part figured yet."

"You will," said Jonas with complete faith in the doctor's ability to cure Jane.

Janet was not so confident.  "You should get some sleep," she squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm okay," Jonas turned his attention back to Jane.  "I don't want her to wake up and find herself all alone."

"She won't be alone.  Look, see there are nurses around all the time."

"I'll stay a little longer," Jonas touched Jane's face, took a cool cloth and wiped the perspiration from her brow.  "Just a little longer."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Janet took her seat at the briefing table and shuffled her papers, delaying the moment she would have to deliver her news.  Hours and hours of non-stop activity in the lab and what had she to show for it?  Squat.

"Doctor Frasier," General Hammond's voice drew her into the circle, all faces turned to her, all hopeful, all anxious.

"The good news," she began, "is that no-one else is displaying any of the symptoms.  I've had all personnel on the base treated with a broad-spectrum antibiotic to be sure.  But it certainly seems the virus is person specific."

"That person being Jane," said Jack.  "Why?"

"I think, Colonel, you were closer to the truth than any of us imagined when you mentioned Cassandra and the bomb.  Only this time whatever Jane is carrying is designed to kill the host alone."

"Doctor Frasier believes Jane was deliberately infected," Sam continued.  "Most likely by whoever kept her as a slave."

"Nice," grimaced Jack.  "So he gives all his slaves a time delayed disease.  Why?"

"To stop them running away," said Jonas.  "The ultimate deterrent."

"I REALLY don't like this guy," Jack growled.  "So what's to do doc, how are you going to cure Jane?"

Janet concentrated on her notes again.  The sixty four thousand dollar question.  "I'm not having any success on that front Colonel.  The virus has not been affected by any of the countermeasures I've tried.  All I have managed is to slow its progress temporarily, but eventually it overcomes the drugs and builds back up again.  And each time it takes a stronger hold on Jane.  I'll be honest sir, I don't think she can take much more."

Jack stared at Janet.  "Come on, there has to be something.  I've never known you be beaten by anything."

"You're forgetting the virus we were all infected with from Ayana, I couldn't help you that time."

"Okay so once.  Not this time.  Not Jane.  Come on Doctor, what's the point in being our resident miracle worker if you can't pull a miracle out of your hat when we need one?"

"I've tried everything Colonel," she told him sharply.  "Even miracles."

"Can't have tried hard enough."

"Colonel!" Hammond barked at him.  "That was uncalled for."

Jack dropped his eyes to the tabletop and became fascinated with the grain of the wood.  "Sorry.  She has to get better.  Hell I brought her here, it was my suggestion not to leave her on that damned planet and now you're telling me it's because of that decision she is most likely going to die?  Well don't go expecting me to take the news too well."  Jack's stomach was churning, the realisation that his actions had condemned the kid to death was more than he could handle.  Not another kid.  Not him.  Charlie I'm sorry, Jane I'm sorry.  If I could take it all back I would.  Don't let me lose them both.

"The Tok'Ra," said Jonas.  All eyes swung his way.  "You haven't tried the Tok'Ra."

Janet managed a brief smile.  "That was going to be my next suggestion."

"Sorry," Jonas looked sheepish.

Janet continued.  "I think the Tok'Ra are probably Jane's only remaining hope for survival."

"No, no, no," said Jack vehemently.  "We cannot do that to her, not a snake in her head."

"You'd rather do nothing and let her die?" Sam asked him brutally.

"Of course not Carter," he snapped back.  Jack focussed on Janet.  "You've exhausted absolutely every other option?"

"Every one sir."

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, dragged his emotions back into order before continuing.  Never let personal issues cloud your judgment O'Neill.  Yeah, right, like I'm going to be able to stop them.  "So how do we do this?  I'm guessing we can't exactly ask Jane for her permission.  Does it go to a vote?"

General Hammond spoke up.  "I hardly think that necessary Colonel.  If it comes down to a simple choice of letting Jane die or contacting the Tok'Ra for their help I will take responsibility for the decision.  Right here, right now.  Major Carter, contact the Tok'Ra."

"Yes sir."

"Great, just great."  Jack stood up and stormed from the briefing room.

Sam eventually tracked him down to the commissary, drinking coffee and pushing a piece of pie round his plate untouched.

"Care for some company?" she asked, sliding into the seat opposite.

"No, but I guess I don't have much choice on that one either."

"I've contacted dad.  He'll be here as soon as he can, within the day."

"Oh good."

"Sir be reasonable, it's Jane's only chance.  She's going to die and there's nothing Janet can do to stop it."

"I know dammit."  Jack threw down his fork in frustration.  "But what are we condemning her to instead Carter?  Sharing her body with a… a snake.  She's just a kid."

"Your experience with Kanan is clouding your judgement sir.  Without him you would be dead."

"He used me too Carter."

"I know that sir."

"Being dead kinda looked pretty attractive at times back then."

Sam took a drink of her coffee before continuing.  "I'm glad you didn't die," she admitted.  "Sometimes… I mean do you ever wonder?"

"Wonder what?  Be specific here Major, most of my life is spent wondering."

"The real reason they made me be the one to talk you into accepting the Tok'Ra offer."

"Ah, that wonder.  Sometimes."

"I wonder if it was because… well because of… other… because…" Sam stumbled over her words suddenly too embarrassed to want to pursue the topic of conversation any further, just in case.

"Leave it at because," Jack suggested with a wry grin.

"Yeah," Sam returned his grin.  "Because works for me.  So," she dropped her eyes from his steady gaze and chose to become business-like.  "Back to Jane."

"I know, I know, she has to go with Jacob.  That doesn't mean I have to like it.  But she deserves to live after the stuff she's been through.  She's a good kid.  I'm going to miss her," he admitted.

"We all are.  This way though we will get to see her again."

"Yeah," Jack laughed, it wasn't a happy sound.  "Finally, a snake-head with an appreciation for the Simpsons."

"Will you go with her?" Sam asked gently.

"No.  Can't do it.  Can't watch them do it to her."

"I understand," she assured him.  "Maybe Jonas'll go."

"Good idea, send Mr Congeniality, he's always good for new experiences."  And they both grinned.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jonas watched closely as Jacob laid Jane on a prepared bed, smoothing her hair back from her face almost lovingly as a father might an ill child.  He glanced up at Jonas and smiled.  "It's going to be alright.  It's weird as hell at first but then suddenly it all makes sense, as if the final piece of the puzzle has just slotted perfectly into place."

"Can I do anything?" Jonas asked.

"Stay with her, she will need a familiar face near by when she wakes."

"Of course.  So what happens now?"

"We implant the symbiote."

"Will she have a, you know, scar like some Go'auld do?"

"No.  Our method is far more user friendly," Jacob laughed at his own phrasing.  "No scar."

"Good."

Malek appeared carrying a small clear container inside which Jonas could see the symbiote swimming.

"What happened to its former host?" he asked.

"Mortally wounded in battle," Malek replied.  "The damage was too severe for the symbiote to repair.  Jane's arrival has come at the perfect moment for both of them."  He looked to Jacob.  "Ready?"

"Ready," Jacob concurred, lifting Jane slightly as Malek positioned the container close enough to her face for the symbiote to make the transfer, which it did, disappearing into her mouth in the time honoured Tok'Ra fashion.  Jacob returned Jane to the bed and they all waited.  Jonas held his breath.

With a sudden convulsion Jane's whole body writhed and Jonas leapt forward to catch her in his strong arms.  As he did so her eyes flew open and that all too familiar glow greeted him.  Then gradually her whole body relaxed, eyes slid closed and she was at peace.

"Now all we can do is wait," Jacob told Jonas softly.  "It may take some time."

"I'll stay with her," Jonas replied.

Jane woke slowly from the deepest sleep she could ever remember experiencing, her body felt so relaxed, it was wonderful.  There was an arm curled across her stomach and she turned to find it attached to Jonas, sleeping by her side.  Her movement woke him and for a moment they lay simply staring at each other.

"Welcome back," he said eventually.  "You gave us all a nasty fright.  How do you feel?"

"Hello Jonas," said a voice, rusty from non-use.

"So you can talk," he grinned from ear to ear.  "Good to know."

"Maia has healed me."

"Maia?  Oh, is that the name of your symbiote?"

"It is.  Don't look sad Jonas, sweet Jonas, you did the right thing, all of you.  I understand everything, Maia has helped me see.  She has healed my body and my soul."

"We couldn't let you die."

"I know," Jane lay her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating strong and steady.  "I'm going to miss my life at the base, but this is my life now.  Maia has explained who the Tok'Ra are and their ultimate goal, and I want to be a part of that.  Perhaps I was always meant to be a part of it."

"You have a lovely voice," Jonas observed, curling her heavy auburn hair round his fingers.  "It's deeper than I imagined."

"Simeon, the man who kept me as a slave discouraged speaking, I thought I might have forgotten how to speak forever, but Maia assured me it was buried deep and I just had to find it.  I like speaking, I like even more being alive."

"Simeon, was he a Go'auld?" so many questions, Jonas hardly knew where to begin, and Jane lying so comfortably on his chest was hardly conducive to clear rational thought.

"No, not Go'auld.  I am fairly sure he was in service to a Go'auld but his name was never mentioned in my presence.  Maia says the Tok'Ra should be able to find a permanent cure to the virus I was infected with.  Which means we will be able to free the other people being held by Simeon."  Jane paused then laughed gently.  "Maia tells me to learn to walk before I run."

"She is very wise," Jacob spoke from the doorway.  "Welcome Jane, welcome back Maia."

"Jacob," Jane rose in an easy sinuous move, not a bit like the Jane Jonas used to know, this one was older, wiser and something else.  Jonas realised with a start she was sexier, not a child at all, not any more, Jane was a woman.  Which was disturbing, in a nice way.  Something to explore at a later time and preferably without an audience.

"Welcome to the Tok'Ra young lady.  How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful.  Maia is such a wise person.  The pain of losing her former host is so… raw.  Is it always that way?"

"Always," agreed Jacob.  "We mourn the passing of every one of our hosts and we never forget them."

"So much history, so much still to learn," Jane said, filled with wonderment.  "And I'm hungry," she added.

"So let's eat," said Jacob with a burst of laughter.  "Jonas, can you stay a little longer?"

"I don't…" he began.

"Please Jonas," Jane caught his hand and held it tightly.  "Don't leave me yet."

He smiled at her, helpless to refuse.  "I'm pretty hungry myself."

"You're always hungry," Jane pointed out.  "I don't know how you stay so thin."

"One last question, actually, two," said Jonas.

"Anything," she replied.

"What is your real name?"

Jane looked thoughtful, then smiled at him.  "It's not important.  That person ceased to exist the day you, Jack, Sam and Teal'c rescued me.  She's gone and I would prefer it to stay that way."

"Okay, no problem.  So how old are you?"

"I worked this out when I was at the base.  Nineteen earth years.  Maia is younger than Selmak but not by much, Selmak has been her good friend for many hundreds of years."

"And will continue to be a friend to you both," Jacob assured her.  "Always."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jonas stepped through the Stargate to be met by quite an audience.

"Welcome back Mr. Quinn," said General Hammond.  "How was your trip?"

"Fine thank you sir, the Tok'Ra send their regards."

"For cryin' out loud Jonas get to the important stuff," demanded Jack.  "How's the kid?"

"Jane is fine.  Jane is amazing."

"Amazing?" asked Sam.

"The blending was a total success, Maia, that's her symbiote, is a feisty Tok'Ra with a mind of her own that suits Jane perfectly, they are a well matched pair.  And Jane can now speak."

"Excellent," said Sam.

"Is she okay with the whole gig?" Jack wanted to know.  "Does she understand, she doesn't blame us?"

"Not at all Colonel, she understands completely and to be honest I think it is probably the best thing that could have happened to her.  If you could only see her, the transformation is… remarkable.  She's happy, very happy.  She sends her love to everyone and promises to visit as soon as she can."

"Well that's… good," conceded Jack, before turning to leave the gate room.

"Colonel, one last thing," Jonas called after him.

"What?" Jack asked over his shoulder.

"Jane, she asked me to tell you, Maggie was her favourite character."

"Maggie?" Sam wanted to know.  All Jonas could do was shrug, it meant nothing to him either.

Jack on the other hand grinned in delight.  The kid was going to be okay.  "Thanks Jonas," he said gruffly.

"You're welcome.  And I have some other news.  Just before I left Jacob received a message from one of their operatives on a scouting mission."

"Well?" prompted Jack.

"It has to do with Dr Jackson…"


	4. Daniel & SG1

4.         DANIEL

Daniel staggered in carrying a pile of logs.

"Thank goodness," Avice took one from the top of the pile and put it on the meagre fire burning sluggishly in the hearth.  "If we don't starve to death we'll definitely freeze to death."

"No we won't," Daniel wrapped his arms around her.  "We'll make it through, I promise."

"You used to say trust me.  And I do," Avice buried her face in his neck.  "It's just that I want summer, I want warm sun and trees full of fruit and fields full of crops.  I don't want to feel this cold ever again."

"Summer will come, as will spring and all the flowers, we just have to be patient."

"And not freeze to death," she added.

"Not going to happen.  What's for super?"

"Vegetable soup, with very little vegetable."

"Mm, my favourite."  Daniel tilted her face up and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.  "You worry too much.  I have learnt this about you.  How can we not survive the winter?  I'm planning on a long and happy life, you and me and a house full of children.  It's going to be perfect."

"How can you always sound so sure?"

Daniel shrugged.  "It's a gift."

Avice returned his kiss.  "Okay, so maybe we will live to see the spring."

"Of course we will.  Now where's that delicious soup?"

With a laugh Avice went to prepare their sparse meal while Daniel put another of their precious logs on the fire.  Tomorrow he would have to tramp all the way out to the wood and chop more, but that was a problem for tomorrow.  Right now his priority was to keep Avice cheerful and not focussing on their situation which, if truth be told, was fairly dire.

He watched her moving round their simple home and his heart was filled with love for this remarkable woman.  This may not be his world but there was nowhere he would rather be.  Avice had accepted him unquestioningly into her life, made him feel safe when his own life lay in ruins, listened patiently to his ravings as he struggled to come to terms with the loss of his past, held him tight when his fears threatened to overwhelm and consume him, and never asked for anything in return.  Certainly not for him to love her.  Yet he did.  How could he not love such a woman?

They woke in the morning to a world blanketed in white.  Avice was able to reach and flick the curtains open without leaving the cosy nest of their bed and she groaned when she saw how much fresh snow had fallen through the night.

"What's wrong?" Daniel raised his tussled head and looked at her blearily.

"Snow.  Lots of snow.  Let's see you make something positive out of this," she challenged his good humour.

"Well," Daniel thought for a moment, then his face split in a huge grin.  "The good news is we'll have to stay right here until the thaw, pressed close together like this," he demonstrated, "To preserve body heat."

"Here is good," she agreed, sliding her cold hands under his top, making Daniel squirm and Avice laugh delightedly.

"That was uncalled for," he pulled himself free and pinned her hands above her head.  "You will pay for that."

"Oh I hope so," Avice struggled to pull her hands free which only made Daniel hold firmer and laugh, dipping his head to cover her neck with kisses.

"This is the perfect way to keep warm," he told her, peeling away layers of clothes until at last skin was pressed against skin.  Avice broke his grip and wound her arms around him, holding him closer still, enjoying the feel of his smooth tanned skin, of the firm muscles of his back and the silkiness of his hair.  He was her dream come true.  And for the first time in her life Avice felt good about herself.  When Daniel looked at her that special way, when there was heat just for her in his sparkling blue eyes she began to believe, believe there was something worth living for after all.

"Daniel!" she gasped as he took her closer to the edge.

"Sha're," he murmured.

"What?" Avice's eyes snapped open.  "What did you say?"

"Huh?" Daniel was totally caught in the moment.  Higher brain function was a non-starter.  Okay so maybe it wasn't the ideal time to confront him with a recovered memory of… Sha're.  But it certainly destroyed all his good work up to that point for Avice.

Eventually Daniel realised the woman in his arms wasn't responding with her normal level of enthusiasm and this helped pull him back.

"What's wrong?" he kissed his way across her stomach.

"Who's Sha're?" Avice asked between gritted teeth.

"Who?" Daniel paused to glance up at her face; there was no laughter, no fun in sight.

"You called me Sha're."

"I did?"  The word, the name, was strangely familiar but the harder he tried to chase the memory the more it eluded him.  "I have no idea."

"A man or a woman?" Avice pressed.

That made Daniel blink.  "I would guess, if I was making love to you and the name popped into my head…"

"And out of your mouth."

"It must belong to a woman," Daniel ignored her remark.  "Yes, a woman with a cloud of black hair and eyes so dark I could lose myself in them.  Whoa!" Daniel rolled away as an image of a beautiful woman filled his mind.  "Who are you?" he said to himself.  "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm done here," Avice climbed out of bed and quickly into her clothes to avoid frostbite, the room was freezing.

"Don't be angry," Daniel pleaded, finding her in the kitchen, trying to make something out of nothing in the way of food.  "It wasn't deliberate."

"I know," she assured him, not yet able to actually look him in the eye.  "Truly I know.  But some things are more difficult to rationalise than others.  And being called another woman's name is one of those."

"I'm sorry," he stroked her hair where it curled into her neck.  She'd stopped chopping it short at his request and Daniel had been entranced to watch the natural deep blonde curls re-emerge.

"She must have meant a lot to you," said Avice pouring tea into two cups, unable to stop herself from talking about it.

"Yes, I suppose she must.  But now I have you and you know I don't ever want anyone else."

Avice smiled.  "I know Daniel, I know.  Eat.  You need to fetch more logs today."

"Lovely," he grimaced.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Jeez," O'Neill huddled further into his heavy coat.  "You absolutely sure this is the right planet?" he asked Jonas.

"Sure Colonel," Jonas had to raise his voice to be heard over the biting wind.

"Not very inviting," observed Sam.  "How is Daniel managing to survive in this?"

"Let's just find him and get the hell outta here," said Jack.

"How do you propose we find Daniel Jackson?" asked Teal'c.  "There are no tracks to follow, there is nothing but snow."

"I had noticed thank you Mr observant.  We find some natives, ask them.  Piece of cake," Jack replied.

"Of course."  Teal'c looked round.  "I see no natives."

"That looks like habitation on the horizon sir," said Sam.  "Maybe…"

"Habitation it is Major.  Lead on."

"Yes sir."

The city, when they reached it, was deserted.  They moved cautiously through the streets looking for any signs of life.

"There," called Sam.  "Two o'clock, definite movement."

Jack and Teal'c advanced, weapons cocked ready.

"Don't hurt me," came a terrified voice from inside the building facing them.

"Come out, slowly," ordered Jack.  "We see a weapon we shoot."

"I am unarmed.  I'm coming out.  Please don't shoot me."  A man emerged, dressed in tattered rags, looking half starved and scared to death.

"What happened here?" Jonas asked.

"My world died," replied the stranger, shivering in the cold.

"All of it?" Jack wanted to know.

"Nearly all.  The city," he gestured around.  "No one lives here any more, just the dead."

"And you," Sam pointed out.

"I was looking for supplies."

"Maybe you can help us," said Jonas.

"Do you have food?"

"Yes, of course."  Jonas snapped off his backpack and pulled out two apples, a banana and a bar of chocolate.  

The man took them gratefully.  "How can I help you?" he wanted to know.

"We're looking for a friend of ours, we received word he was here."

"Then he's dead."

"I don't think so," Jonas continued.  "This friend, he's a visitor to your world like us.  He came here, somehow, and we're pretty sure he's still alive."

The man thought for so long that Jack began to fidget, trying to keep the blood flowing to his feet.

"There was a tale," he said eventually.  "Of a stranger, came out of thin air.  Some say he's an angel fallen to earth."

"That's our guy," said Jack with obvious relief.  "Now where do we find him?"

"Far from here.  A day's walk, maybe longer in the snow.  There's a village to the north, that's where he was last I heard, which was many weeks ago."

"Great.  Don't you use vehicles round here?" Jack wanted to know.

"For what?  They can't help us grow food."

"But you do have vehicles," persisted Sam.

"Many.  Few still work."

"We can make one work for us," said Jack with complete faith in his second in command.  "Where?"

"Just go further into the city.  All is there for the taking."

"Thanking you kindly.  Moving out people," Jack led the way, the rest of his team falling into step behind.

Finding a vehicle was ridiculously easy; they practically fell over one round the very next corner.  Getting it to work took longer and many muttered curses from Carter before the engine coughed to life.

"Not exactly streamlined," observed O'Neill.

"I'll take it over a days march in the snow," countered Sam.

"Hell yes.  Shall we?  Point us north Major."

"North it is Colonel."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The sound of a transport broke the silence, causing Avice to start and push the needle she was using to repair one of Daniel's shirts into her thumb, drawing blood.  No one used transports around the village; there was insufficient fuel to use them for anything other than the direst emergency.  Which could only mean… emergency.  Avice dropped her sewing by her chair and ran to the door, opening it just as a stranger, dressed in clothes the like of which she had never seen, raised his fist to hammer on said door.  He drew back in time to avoid connecting with her face.

"Hello," he said awkwardly.  "Kind of caught me unexpectedly there."

"Who are you?" demanded Avice.  "What do you want?"

"One of the other villagers sent us to you," Jack said.  "We're looking for a friend of ours, of the fallen angel variety."

"Daniel?"  You know Daniel?" Avice looked round at the strange group.

"We do," replied the woman.

Avice gave herself a shake, regaining her composure.  "I'm sorry, please excuse my rudeness, come in, come in, it's not much but at least it's a little warmer than out there."

"Thanks," another man smiled warmly.  "Is your world always like this?"

"I've never known a winter so bad," she replied.  "But then of course I've never had to survive without all the comforts we had grown so accustomed to.  Warm yourselves by the fire while I make you all a drink, then you can tell me all about your journey."

"Um, one thing," said Jack.  "Is Daniel here?"

"At this moment no, he's in the wood gathering logs for the fire, but he will be back."

"Okay, good.  A hot drink would be great, I think I've lost all the feeling in my hands and feet."

Avice disappeared into the tiny kitchen, leaving SG1 to take in their new surroundings.  Such as they were.  All were left with the same question – what had happened on this world to reduce them from the relative high tech of the city to this?  Sam spotted something.  She reached over to a shelf by the fire and lifted a notebook; inside the pages were filled with Daniel's familiar handwriting.  She showed the others.

"I used to be a teacher," Avice told them, returning with a tray of cups.  "I was going to use my supply of blank work books as fuel for the fire, Daniel convinced me not to and has been writing his journal ever since."

Sam returned the book with an embarrassed grin.  "Daniel has always kept a journal, we have several volumes back at the base."

"I'm sorry," said Jonas suddenly.  "We haven't even introduced ourselves.  I'm Jonas, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter and Teal'c.  We come from a planet called Earth and before Daniel ascended he lived there too."

"Ascended?  Oh, I'm Avice."

"Ascended," Sam tried to explain.  "He moved on from this plane of existence."

"And became energy," Avice finished for her.  "That was how he was when I first met him, my good spirit, my only friend."

"What happened here?" Jack wanted to know.

"A plague.  A disease that we could find no cure for systematically destroyed my world.  And now there are hardly enough of us left to survive, especially if it stays this cold for much longer."  Avice looked sad.  "I don't know how it started, all I know is it killed my world."

"What did Daniel have to do with this?" asked Sam.

"I saw him in the hospital one day and then he started coming back to keep me company, to talk to me, to help me stay strong.  I believe he was the reason I didn't fall victim to the plague."

"Really?" Sam's eyebrows shot up.  "But I thought he couldn't interfere… much," she added.

"Oh I don't mean he in some way provided me with an antidote, he just gave me a reason to go on living."

"Ah," now Sam understood.  "Yes, that sounds more like Daniel."

"I have a question," Jack spoke up.  "Why is he still here?  If the Tok'Ra are to be believed he's no longer all floaty and stuff, so why hasn't he tried to contact us?"

"Daniel has no memory of who he was, where he came from, anything," Avice replied.  "He didn't even know his own name until I told it to him."

"Marvellous," sighed Jack.  "Just what we need."

"Now I have a question," said Avice.  "Who is Sha're?"

SG1 looked at each other, startled.

"Daniel spoke the name only this morning," Avice explained.  "Who is she?"

"She was his wife," Sam spoke softly, gently.  "She's dead."

"Oh poor Daniel," tears filled Avice's eyes.  "And I was so angry with him."

"You weren't to know," Jonas patted her arm awkwardly.  "Is this the only memory that has returned?"

Avice nodded.  "He's back," she said as they all heard the tumbling of logs outside the window.  Faces turned toward the door, expressions a mix of anxiety and curiosity.

"That should keep us going for at least a week," said Daniel, banging the snow from his boots in the doorway.

"Daniel, we have visitors."

"I saw the transport.  Welcome," he looked round the room and there was no flicker of recognition.  "What brings you to our humble home?"

"You don't know us?" Sam asked.

"Should I?" he asked back.  "Avice has explained to you I have no memory of a time before this?"

"She has," replied Jack.  "We just thought that maybe, you know, you'd know us."

"Sorry," Daniel shrugged off his sodden coat and turned to warm his hands by the fire.  "You'd better tell me who you are."

"Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Jonas," Sam spoke for all of them.

"And I'm Daniel and this is Avice, the bravest and most beautiful woman I know."

Avice blushed.  "Stop it," she chided.

"Stop what?" Daniel looked at her.  "I meant it."  He pulled her close.  "You are."

"We've come to take you home," Jack spoke up, trying to deflect Daniel from nuzzling Avice's hair.  It was creeping him out.  The man in front of him looked like Daniel, sounded like Daniel but sure as hell wasn't acting like Daniel.

"This is my home now," Daniel replied.  "Why would I want to leave it?"

"It wasn't a request Daniel," Jack added.  "You are coming home with us."

"I don't want to."

"Daniel," Jack's voice was rising.  "Listen up Dr Jackson, this is not a topic for discussion.  We came, we found, you are coming with us.  Are you listening to me?  Daniel!"

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Daniel glanced Jack's way.  "Who's Dr Jackson?"

"You are," Jack's eyes rolled heavenward.  "Right," he turned to Avice.  "Thank you for your hospitality ma'am, thank you for taking in our stray.  We'll be leaving now."

"Bye then," Daniel was pulling off his boots.  "Don't let the door hit you on your way out," he chortled at his own humour.

"Don't make me shoot you," Jack threatened.

"You clearly have a high opinion of yourself…Jack was it?  And I don't know what kind of relationship we had in the past but I certainly will not be leaving with you.  My life is with Avice."

"Bring her then.  Hell let's take all the starving population of this stinking rat hole village with us, find them some nice tropical planet to live on.  Home Daniel.  Back to your books, all your… stuff.  Home, with hot and cold running water, central heating, food and best of all, coffee.  Now if you don't put those boots back on so help me I will shoot you."  Jack raised his gun.

"Please," Avice stepped between the two men.  As she spoke the whole house began to shake and rattle, books fell from the shelves, cups launched off the table.

"What the?" said Jack.  "Carter, go see what's happening, Teal'c go with."  A nod and they were gone.

"Sir it's a Tel'tak," Sam came running back inside.  "Put down at the other end of the village.  Which means there's probably a mother ship in orbit."

"What the heck can they possibly want with this place?" wondered Jack.  "Right ladies and gentlemen, this is our cue to get the hell out of here."  He began hustling Avice and Daniel toward the door.

"My belongings," protested Avice.

"We'll get you new.  Move it people.  Head for the transport.  Jonas go with them and get it started."

Outside Jaffa guard were beginning to work their way through the tiny hamlet.  As they went they were zat-ing any villager foolish enough to stand up to them.  Zat-ing but not killing.  A rear guard of Jaffa were then tossing unconscious bodies over their shoulders and returning to the ship.

As Jack watched from the safety of the doorway he saw Daniel hit by a zat and crumple into the snow.  Avice fell by his side, trying to shake him awake.

"Ah crap," groaned Jack and hit the ground shooting, Teal'c and Carter following suit.  The ensuing firefight was short and bloody, leaving no less than six Jaffa dead.  The rest retreated back toward the ship for reinforcements.  Teal'c lifted Daniel out of the snow and into the transport.

"Incoming," yelled Carter, as a fresh volley of staff weapon fire exploded all around.  One caught Jack in the leg and down he went cursing and swearing.  Carter ran to his side.

"I'm alright Major, help Teal'c."

"Sir."

As she spoke the transport shuddered to life.  Teal'c picked up O'Neill and threw him in the back with the still comatose Daniel; Carter took the controls from Jonas who went to assist Avice onboard.  He reached for her and took her hands to lift her just as a Jaffa fired his staff weapon.  This time the resulting blast caught her in the shoulder and Avice fell back as the transport began to move forward.

"Sam wait!" Jonas hollered.  "Avice is hurt."

The transport slowed and Jonas jumped out, running back to the fallen woman.  Staff fire peppered the snow all around, blowing it up in clouds and almost blinding him.

"No," Avice feebly tried to push him away.  "Leave me, save yourselves, save Daniel."

"We're not leaving you behind," Jonas told her.  He took her uninjured arm as a zat hit and Avice fell.

"Go," she managed before losing consciousness.

"Jonas we have got to go," Sam cried from the transport.

With one last despairing look, Jonas turned and stumbled back to the vehicle, falling through the door as Sam hit the accelerator and they sped away.  From the rear window Jonas caught one last glimpse of a Jaffa picking up Avice and heading back to their ship.

As the transport headed down the valley towards the Stargate Daniel came round and, finding Avice not with them, almost fell out in his desperation to return to her.

Jack gripped his shoulders tightly.  "Daniel I'm sorry but this is for your own good," he said as his fist connected with the younger mans jaw sending him back to his former state of oblivion.  "Get us home Carter, quick as you like."

"I'm on it sir."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel opened his eyes and focussed on the ceiling above his head.  Large strip lights hurt his eyes with their harsh glare and forced him to turn away, moving his gaze to a small, dark haired woman, wearing a white coat over what looked to be a uniform.

"Welcome back," she said with a smile.  "I never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing you in my infirmary again Daniel."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Janet.  We're old friends.  You're home Daniel."

"Home?" he frowned, assimilating the news.  "Where's Avice?"

"Avice?  Oh, the native woman?  She didn't make it."

"No!  I need her, I have to go back and find her," he struggled to sit.

"You're not going anywhere," Janet pressed him back into bed.  "You are my patient now.  You need to concentrate on rebuilding your missing memory and you need to build yourself up physically.  When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"You don't understand."

"I understand enough.  And Avice is no longer there Daniel, the Goa'uld took her and we don't know where.  Now calm down or I will have no choice but to sedate you."

"You can't keep me here," Daniel fought back violently.

"I can.  Nurse," Janet called as she held him down.  Daniel felt the needle pierce his skin and then nothingness claimed him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey," Jack stuck his head round Daniel's workroom door.  "How you doing?"

"Better.  How was the mission?"

"Oh you know, lots of interesting things to be done like soil samples, mineral samples, nothing to kill."

Daniel smiled, a ghost of his former smile but a smile none the less.  In the weeks he'd been on the base smiles had been a rare commodity as he slowly tried to piece together the missing part of his life.  "I don't suppose…" he began.

"No Daniel," said Jack, just like he'd said after every away mission, "No sign of Avice."

"She's out there somewhere Jack, I owe it to her to find out where."

Jack heaved a sigh.  "Haven't we been down this road before?  And look how well that ended.  You remember Sha're right?"

"I remember."  Pain wrenched through him.  He had those memories back in glorious technicolour, his life with Sha're, the happiness they had shared, the pain of losing her and the agony of her death.  Those were the memories that now haunted his sleep and crowded most if not all of his waking hours.  Sha're.  How could he have forgotten her?  How could he have thought what he felt for Avice was real?  His relationship with Avice paled into insignificance against the time he spent with his wife.  But that didn't mean he could just forget all that Avice had done for him, on the contrary, he had to atone for his behaviour and rescuing her was the only way that would be possible.  "I need to do this not just for her sake but for my own.  I used her Jack, used her for love and comfort and companionship."

"I didn't see her complaining."

"Never mind," Daniel shook his head, it was an argument he and Jack had indulged in many times and the outcome was never going to be any different.

"Fancy going out for a beer?" Jack asked.

"You know I don't like beer."

"Well yeah, but I was kind of hoping maybe that memory hadn't come back yet.  I wanted to watch your face when you drank one," he said wickedly.

"Thank you but no thank you, I have work to do."

"Your loss.  See you later."

"Bye Jack."

"Hey Daniel."

"Hey Sam."

"Got a minute?"

"Sure," Daniel closed the book he was reading.

"How's it going?" Sam tapped her head.  "The memory?"

"The gaps are closing.  So, what can I do for you?"

"I've been thinking about the plague and I wanted to run my ideas by you."

"Fine."

"Okay," Sam paced back and forth in the limited space of his crowded workroom as she marshalled her thoughts.  "I've been reading through the report you wrote concerning the plague, the pieces you were able to put together with Avice's help and I began to wonder.  What if it wasn't a natural disaster?  What if a biological pathogen was introduced artificially?"

"And it was designed to not affect certain members of the populace, perhaps survival is dependent on genetic factors," Daniel continued, warming to her theme.

"Exactly," said Sam with delight.  How she'd missed Daniel's ability to pick up and run with her ideas with the minimum of prompting.  "Which could explain why the Goa'uld were on the planet."

"Harvesting the survivors for slaves, or hosts."

"That's my thinking," she agreed.  "Now we know the Goa'uld don't possess any technology of their own, it's all stolen or taken from other races.  So…"

"So who do we know capable of creating such a specific pathogen?" queried Daniel.

"I've come up with two possibilities."

"Tell me."

"Well," Sam took a seat and thought a moment.  "First person that came to mind was Linea."

"Destroyer of worlds," he breathed.  "Oh boy.  But surely she can't have regained her memory, surely she's still living in blissful ignorance of her past as Ke'ra."

"Here's hoping," said Sam.  "I'll ask General Hammond if we can check it out, make sure she still is Ke'ra."

"Good idea.  Who's second choice?"

"Remember P3A-194?"

Daniel thought for a while.  "The Volians.  Oh, the Aschen!"  Enlightenment dawned.

"Right.  They had effectively destroyed the Volian society, their supposed vaccine causing sterility to the population."

"Which meant the planet went from heavily to sparsely populated and the Aschen effectively used it to feed their own people.  I think you could be on to something."  Daniel's eyes lit up.  At last, a plausible explanation for what had happened to Avice and her people.

"I think the Aschen have decided not to wait until the indigenous population dies out.  This way provides the same outcome much quicker."

"Which all makes a sick kind of sense," agreed Daniel.  "But what have the Goa'uld got to do with it?"

"Yes, that gave me some problems, but I've come up with a possible solution."

"What?"

"The Aschen wanted gate addresses from us in return for biological weapons to use against the Goa'uld.  Now I know we didn't give them any addresses they could use, but suppose since then their path has crossed that of one of the system lords or even lesser Goa'uld's.  Suppose they did a deal."

"Both getting something they need."

Sam nodded.  "Barren planets to develop for agriculture for the Aschen."

"And people so weakened by the devastation to their world that they put up no resistance to the Goa'uld," he finished for her.  "The Goa'uld don't make good partners, they tend to prefer to simply take what they want."

"Ah, but suppose they can't just take.  After all there's no reason why the Aschen couldn't turn their biological weapons on their partners if they tried to double cross.  I don't suppose they'll work together indefinitely, but while they do…"

"How many worlds can they destroy?  Sam, we have to do something."

"I know Daniel, and I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"I need to get a message through to Jane."

"Jane?" the name meant nothing to Daniel.

"A kid, actually young woman, we rescued during your absence.  She was a runaway slave and she'd been infected by a time delay virus designed to kill anyone who tried to escape.  She's Tok'Ra now, it was the only way to save her.  But that's not important.  What is, is the fact that we have come into contact with two potentially man made diseases in a short space of time.  That's too much of a coincidence for me.  Maybe Jane can fill in some of the blanks."

"So what are you waiting for?" Daniel jumped up and headed for the door.  "Come on, we need to see General Hammond right away."

"Okay, okay," Sam laughed.  "Oh you are definitely coming back to us Dr Jackson."

"Tell me more about Jane," he said hustling her out.  "She may be the key to all of this…"


	5. Jane & SG1

With a familiar whoosh the gate shut down, followed by the metallic sound of the iris sliding into place, leaving a solitary figure standing on the ramp.

Jack found his voice first.  "Hey kid."

Jane's whole face was lit up by her grin.  She ran down the ramp and into his waiting arms, laughing, hugging him fiercely.

"Missed me huh?" he joked.

"No," Jane teased back.  "Haven't given you a thought."

"Whoa, that's some voice you've got there."

"Get used to it Colonel.  Maia says that I now talk too much."

"Maia?  Oh," Jack stepped back, reality setting in.  ""Your…"

"My symbiote.  She's been looking forward to meeting you, all of you," Jane included the rest of her audience.  "General Hammond," Jane placed a kiss on his cheek.  "Thank you for making the right decision on my behalf."

"You're welcome my dear," he answered.

"And Sam," Jane took her hands.  "My thanks to you as well.  Your father is my good friend, he bullies me, I think sometimes he forgets I'm not you and I don't know the finer points of military etiquette."

"Oh I can totally relate to that," said Sam with a laugh.  "Dad's a stickler."

"Jonas," Jane turned to him almost shyly and reached up to touch his cheek.  "It's good to see you."

"You too.  You look… wow!" he finished lamely and laughed to cover his embarrassment.  "I mean, well last time I saw you, you were in fatigues."

"You have no idea how glad I am not to have to wear them any more.  This is so much more feminine and Maia much prefers us to look this way."

"I'm with Maia on that one," said Jonas.

Which was hardly surprising.  The skinny little kid they'd brought back with them was nothing more than a memory.  Jane's auburn hair shone with vibrant reds and gold's; even braided into a thick plait falling down her back it was still a burst of colour.  Pulled back from her face the way it was emphasised the intense green of her eyes, almost cat like in their clarity.  And that wasn't the only change.  Somewhere along the line something had happened to her body, filling it out, plumping it up in all the right places, changing the child forever into a woman.  Her costume was simple yet alluring, high-necked, form fitting tunic over trousers, belted tightly at her tiny waist.  She looked every inch Tok'Ra and yet at the same time still very much Jane.

Jane eventually moved her attention from Jonas to the one member of the group not known to her.  "You must be Daniel.  It's good to meet you at last."  Jane's head dropped slightly and when she looked up Maia had taken her place.  "Your tale is not a happy one," she placed her hand over his heart.  "Be assured we will do everything in our power to help."

"Thank you," said Daniel faintly; still recovering from his first glimpse of their new Tok'Ra ally, she was not what he'd been expecting.  His friends had all talked of a child they'd rescued.  He'd been expecting another Cassandra, all gawky teenager, not this elegant young woman in front of him.

"If, as you suppose a Goa'uld is using biological weapons, it is our duty to stop him.  And we will."  Maia turned to Jack.  "I know your feelings with regard the Tok'Ra Colonel O'Neill and that knowledge pains us both greatly.  Jane is worried that your dislike for our kind might lose her your friendship, something she would be deeply saddened by."

Jack looked a little embarrassed; this was not a subject he felt comfortable discussing in front of an audience.  "I have a problem that's true and knowing that you are… in there with her is…"

Maia clicked out and Jane was back.  "I don't want you not to be my friend because I have become Tok'Ra Jack.  I still want to watch the Simpsons with you when I come visit, I still want to eat ice-cream until I feel sick," there were tears standing out in her eyes, traces of the child still remained.

"Ice cream and Simpsons huh?" said Jack.  "Trying to worm your way back into my good books?"

"Maia doesn't get it.  Yellow cartoon people and eating something until you feel ill, she doesn't understand."

"And you want us to show her?"

"I do.  And I just want to do it for me too.  With you."

"Damn but you're good," he said with a grin.  "Okay kid, you and me, TV and ice-cream, we'll teach the snake… sorry Maia is it?  We'll show her some of the better earth habits.  I'll give it my best shot.  That do?"

"That'll do very nicely.  Thank you.  From us both."  Jane breathed a sigh of relief.  Some time spent with Jack on their own would allow her the opportunity to convince him that what happened to her was a good thing, perhaps even dispel a little of his dislike for the Tok'Ra, help him see the positive outcome of her new situation.  Just as soon as they had the time to indulge in a little one on one time which, she suspected, probably wouldn't be until the potential mission was behind them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The briefing room.  All present were looking to Jane to slot the missing pieces into the puzzle.  Sam had laid out her idea to the gathered ensemble, explaining the rationale behind her conclusions and there wasn't a single person round the table who failed to see the logic in her thinking.

"Simeon, my master, he wasn't Goa'uld," said Jane.  "I've already told Jonas this."

"Did you ever get the impression he was perhaps working for someone else?" Sam asked her.

"Now you mention it, yes.  Simeon was a weak, petty man, ruling through fear.  His biggest threat was if we didn't serve him well he would send us away, to eternal darkness."

"Huh?" said Jack.

Jane shrugged.  "I don't know what it meant but people would be chosen, they would be taken away and we never saw a single one of them again."  Jane looked bleak.  "I had displeased him, I was to be one of the chosen, that was why I ran away, I didn't want to be sent to eternal darkness."

Jonas, sitting by her side laid a hand on her arm.  "It's okay, it's in the past."

"Sometimes I dream, of being back there, it's not…something I enjoy."

"We all have bad dreams, but that's all they are, they can't harm you," Jonas squeezed her arm.

"What else can you tell us of your life back on your planet?" asked General Hammond.

"We all lived in a big compound, surrounded by high walls and men patrolled with fierce dogs.  The palace was big, very big, many rooms which I never ventured into.  And there was a building at the far side of the compound that we were not allowed near on pain of death.  It was a strange place," Jane delved back into her memory.  "Always at night we would be woken by lots of shouting and would hear the movement of many people towards the building or away from the building.  I once tried to look out of a window to see what was happening but I was caught and beaten."  The pain of the memory stood out starkly on her face.  "After that I would just lie in the dark and listen.  It didn't happen often, but for a while after we heard people arriving there would be much happening around the palace, as if… as if Simeon were preparing for a visit from an important person," she said with delight as her memories began to at last make sense.  "That must have been when his master visited.  And always when he left the compound building would be empty again."

"A clearing house," suggested Daniel.  "Maybe that's where the Jaffa took the survivors for this Goa'uld to look over.  That could be where Avice…"

"It's one possibility, BUT," Jack raised his voice to over-ride Daniel.  "Only one possibility.  And we still don't know for sure that the two events are in any way linked to the same Goa'uld.  Okay so the odds seem stacked in favour of it being one guy and I kinda hope it is, I'd prefer to have one bad guy responsible for what happened to Jane and to Avice, it would make life easier."

"We have to go there.  We have to find out," Daniel demanded.  "General Hammond, we have to do this."

"Dr Jackson, you are not even on the active duty roster," pointed out General Hammond.  "Jane, can you assist with more details of the compound and palace?  Maps, layout, possible threats we might encounter?"

"Of course General, I'd be delighted.  I'd also like to volunteer to join a rescue mission, after all I got out, I can get you in."

"You could just tell us how to get in," Jack pointed out.  "Way safer."

"No Jack, I want to go back, I want to do this.  Lay some ghosts you might say."

"Stubborn kid," he growled.

"And I would like to go as well," Daniel added.  "If Avice is there…"

"You are in no position Dr Jackson…"

"Déjà vu," said Jack with a smirk.

"Pardon me?" asked General Hammond, Daniel too looked blank.

"When we got back from Abydos that first time you guys had the self same conversation.  Daniel won that time too, General."

"Who said he's going to win this time?" General Hammond wanted to know.

"Oh he will, he's good at it, you say no over and over and eventually you realise he's exactly where he wanted to be regardless."

Jane flashed Jack a grin.  "Sounds a lot like you Jack."

"Watch it kid.  Just remember it's my TV and I hold the remote."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well this all looks awfully familiar," observed Jack.  "Trees, my favourite.  Ok, this is how it's going to happen.  SG2 make sure our path back to the gate remains clear, we'll probably be leaving in a hurry and we so don't need any unexpected ambush scenarios.  Jane up front and centre with me, Carter take our six, Teal'c you get point."

"Sir," replied Sam.

"Let's move out."

The group, which did include Daniel, as Jack had known all along it would, moved off at a brisk pace, covering the distance toward the palace and compound.  They bypassed the ruins despite the looks of longing from their two resident ruin lovers, Jonas and Daniel, Jack wanted to get in and out as fast as possible, no time for sight seeing.  Jane was silent most of the way, talking about coming back and actually being back were two very different things and memories, both good and bad were flooding her mind.

Evening fell as they neared their goal, progress slowed as they had to watch for patrolling guards around the perimeter.

"This way," said Jane, suddenly plunging off the narrow path and into the undergrowth.  With a sigh Jack made to follow and the rest of the team fell in behind.  Up ahead they could all hear the sound of water moving over a rocky bed, gurgling and splashing as it bounced off the boulders strewn in its path.  "This is how we get in," she told them.

"We swim in?" queried Jack.

"No.  Up ahead, where the stream enters the compound there's a grate built into the wall to let the water through, it doesn't go right down to the bottom of the water, you can get underneath if you wriggle."

"Wriggle?" Jack's eyebrows shot up.  "Um, me and Teal'c, we don't do wriggling.  Is there no other way?"

"None."

"Maybe we can remove the actual grate," suggested Carter.  "After all we may not have time to wriggle through on our way out."

"Okay, the grate it is," said Jack.  "Lead on kid."

"There will be guards ahead," she added before moving off.  "Here they patrol a lot more regularly."

"Wriggling and guards.  Couldn't be better!"

Dodging the patrols they were soon faced by an extremely high, smooth and seemingly impenetrable wall.  Whoever had built it clearly meant to keep whatever was in, in, and whatever was out, out.  Jane showed them the grate; it was old and a little rusted, an oversight on Simeon's part and a distinct advantage for SG1.  Teal'c and Jonas set to work chiselling out the mortar with their knives and eventually the whole thing lifted out.

"There is little cover on the other side," Jane whispered.  "You have to make a run for the building, about fifty paces in, no one ever looks behind it, we'll be safe enough there."

"Let's go people," hustled Jack.  One by one his team climbed through the gap and ran flat out for the building.  Teal'c went last, replaced the grate loosely in the wall and joined the rest in their new hiding place.  

Jack pulled his rough sketch of the compound from his pocket and studied it using a tiny pin light.  "I put us here, right?" he asked Jane.

"Right," she concurred.  The forbidden building is here, and the servants entrance to the palace here," she indicated on the sketch.

"Carter, I want you to take Daniel and scope out the building. "

"And if there are prisoners inside?"

"Use your judgement.  Oh, and don't let him get you killed."

"I won't sir," she said with a grin.  "Daniel."  And they faded into the shadows.

"We get the palace," he told the rest.  "Servants entrance it is.  Shall we?"

Their trip to the palace was almost a bust when they ran up against a patrol.  Not wanting to draw attention to their presence with gunfire they had to resort to hand to hand, never as effective but ultimately the guards were overcome, their bodies stowed in a dark corner and they made the rest of their trip unmolested.

As they made their way down darkened passages to the rear of the palace, Jonas brushed up against Jane and realised she was shaking from head to foot.

"What's up?" he asked in a whisper.

"It's just this place, creeps me out," she admitted, in true Jack style.

"You're safe with us," Jonas held her close for a moment.  "Nothing bad can happen with Colonel O'Neill in charge."

"You'd better be right," she warned.

Jack turned and frowned at them.  Silence fell.

Gradually the level of opulence began to increase in their surroundings, walls were heavily decorated with exquisite murals, fittings were gilt, lamps hung from ornate brackets lighting the passageways, hindering progress somewhat.  Jane moved through the group until she was up ahead, ignoring Jack's scowl, she knew where she was going, they didn't, he'd just have to live with it.  Round a couple more corners and at last there were sounds up ahead, beyond heavily carved doors, Jack was guessing they'd made it into the lion's den.

"There's no point knocking?" he hissed at Jane. She gave him a look that said it all.  "Just a thought.  So, plan B, we go in on the offensive.  Or…" before Jack could get to plan C, the huge doors groaned open and light spilled over them through the gap.

Through the space that had opened up all could see a party was clearly in progress.  A servant came through the doors and stared at them.  Teal'c grabbed him before he could bolt and give their presence away, administered a quick tap to the jaw and down the man went.  All held their breath and waited.  Nothing.  No one else came through the doors, which remained partially open, giving Jack the opportunity to scope out the room beyond.  He gestured to Jane, was that Simeon sitting in the large gaudy throne like seat, surrounded by a bevy of beautiful women, waiting on him hand and foot?  Jane shook her head, he was unknown to her.  Time for a strategic withdrawal and regroup.

A little way back down the corridor was a smaller doorway.  Jack opened the door cautiously, Jonas at his back, weapon at the ready.  The room beyond was unoccupied and they crept in.

"My best guess," Jack said as soon as the door was closed, "Is that we've hit a visit from Simeon's boss.  And if I was in any doubt he was going to be a Goa'uld before, one look at the guy's love of the theatrical and terrible dress sense tells me that's exactly what we're dealing with.  Which provides us with the opportunity to put an end to his messing with any more planets.  Teal'c, did you see how many Jaffa were in there with him?"

"I did, and there were only six, his closest and best trained bodyguards.  There will be more elsewhere."

"Of course there will," replied Jack ironically.  "Six highly trained Jaffa, piece of cake.  We go in, we neutralise the threat, we get the hell out.  Agreed?"

All nodded.

"Who is in here?" demanded a petulant voice as the door opened.  

The look of abject terror on Jane's face told Jack all he needed to know.  He wrenched the owner of the voice in and shoved the barrel of his gun under his chin.

"You must be Simeon, slimy rat bastard wannabe."

"Who are you?  How dare you treat me in this manner?  My men will kill you."

"Oh I don't think so," Jack pressed his gun harder into the grotesquely fat man's throat and felt him swallow.  At such close quarters he could also see the perspiration breaking out across his forehead.  He was a worried man despite his bluster.  "Who's the guy holding court down the hall Si?"

"I don't…" a sudden movement of the gun choked off his words.  Jack eased back.  "He is my master, ruler of this world and many more.  I exist only that I may serve his pleasure," the words came tumbling out.

"This guy got a name?" asked Jack.

Another swallow and gasp of pain as the cold metal bit into his skin.  "Erebus," he stammered.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?  This Erebus, is he a snakehead, glowy eyes, over inflated ego, that kind of thing?"

Simeon managed a brief nod.

"Colonel if I may," interrupted Jonas.  "How do you infect all your slaves with the virus designed to kill them if they escape?"

"How do you know of that?" Simeon demanded, some of his pomposity returning.

"Because of me," Jane stepped out of the protective shadow and faced her former oppressor.  "I was infected by your disease."

"I know you," Simeon said, squinting at her.  "You are that stupid girl, the runaway.  You should be dead."

"I was cured."

"So how do you infect them in the first place?" repeated Jonas.

"It's in the very air we breathe.  My lord Erebus created it to ensure our permanent devotion.  We leave the palace we die, as will you, all of you.  It takes only one breath."

"Great, just great," muttered Jack.  "Hey kid, how are your friends coming with an antidote to this virus?  The alternative cure is… unacceptable shall we say."

"I don't know," she admitted. 

"Because I'd hate to live through this mission only for it to kill me."

"I'm sure it won't."

"Sure but not positive?" he looked at her for the longest time then heaved a sigh.  There was nothing more he could do except pray the Tok'Ra came through with a cure, and we all know how much Jack loved having to rely on the Tok'Ra for anything.  "Okay.  Right, who's for neutralising this Goa'uld before he can spread his nasties any further?" There was no argument.  "And I think our new friend gets to have a starring role in this little party," he added.  "Jane."

"Yes Jack?"

"Get your zat out and PLEASE use it."

"We are ready O'Neill," Maia replied.  "Jane is not used to conflict," she explained to the surprised faces looking at her.  "I am."

Before they could move out, however, they came an explosion from outside, voices yelling that they were under attack, the sound of feet running past toward the throne room.

"OH CRAP!" exclaimed Jack.  "Time's up boys and girls, let's do this."  He calmly hit Simeon and let the fat man tumble to the floor.

There was no hope of surprise; they would just have to go in guns blazing.

The general confusion all around actually lent them a small advantage, the Jaffa were moving down the corridor, leaving them vulnerable to attack which played into SG1's hands.  They went down in a haze of bullets from O'Neill's P-90 and Teal'c's staff weapon.  Jonas and Maia turned their attention to the throne room while Jack and Teal'c kept more Jaffa at bay.  Teal'c had been right, the small number in the throne room were only Erebus's personal guard.  As soon as the shooting began more appeared from several directions at once, making their job more difficult.  Staff blasts ripped the plaster from the walls sending it showering down in clouds of dust, impeding their view of how many Jaffa were still out there.  One Jaffa appeared almost directly behind O'Neill and it was only Teal'c's lightning reflexes that kept the colonel from a direct hit, pushing him unceremoniously to the floor.

"Thanks big fella," Jack managed to gasp as he rediscovered how to breathe.

"My pleasure O'Neill," came the droll reply.

Inside, despite the mounting battle just beyond the doors, the Goa'uld, Erebus, was still sitting arrogantly on his throne, so sure of his invincibility.  His handmaidens were all cowering against the walls, trying to make themselves as small a target as possible.

"Go," yelled Jonas to them.  "Get out of here, our fight is not with you."  As one they scuttled to a smaller side door and disappeared.

"A coup?" Asked Erebus calmly.  "Planning on taking over my power base?  You are in for a disappointment."

"No, we just want you," replied Jonas.

"I can sense the presence of another symbiote," he told them.  "Reveal yourself, show your face if you dare.  A Goa'uld should never hide in his host, or are you so afraid of me?" he smirked.

"I am not Goa'uld," Maia stepped out from behind Jonas, calm and ready to face Erebus.  "I am Tok'Ra, I despise you and all you stand for."

"Tok'Ra," he hissed, standing at last.  Clearly not a lover of the underground movement.  "How dare you come here.  For your insolence you will die."

"You are wrong," she replied calmly.

In a blur of movement Erebus brought up his hand, complete with hand device and swung it Maia's way.  Jonas reacted the faster of the two, shoving Maia/Jane roughly out of the way as the blast ripped across the room, taking him full in the chest and throwing him at least twenty feet backward to connect with the rear wall at speed with a sickening thud.  Jonas slumped to the ground unconscious.

Maia raised her zat and fired, the shot deflecting from Erebus's personal force field.

"Get down," Jack hollered from the doorway and Maia dropped.  Over her head he threw his knife, which travelled through the energy field, burying itself in the chest of the Goa'uld, much to its surprise.  "A little trick I picked up along the way," said Jack as Erebus folded to his knees, eyes glowing in a last ditch attempt to survive the knife blade through the hosts heart.  To no avail.  Erebus was dead.  No more biological destruction to unsuspecting planets, no more enslaved people.  To this Goa'uld at least.

"I thought you were used to conflict," Jack rounded on Maia in disgust as she knelt by Jonas's side.

"I am sorry O'Neill," she replied.  "Jane's emotions, her feelings for Jonas overwhelmed us both."

"Too much information," he said with a grimace.  "Is he alive?"

"Barely.  I think his skull has been fractured, there are certainly broken ribs and I suspect internal bleeding."  Maia blinked out and Jane was looking despairingly up at Jack.  "Don't let him die Jack, not here, not like this."

"Teal'c," Jack called out.

"O'Neill."

"Go see what Daniel and Carter blew up."

"Certainly.  Jonas?"

Jack shrugged.  "Go."  He turned his attention back to Jane.  "We've got a fifteen mile hike back to the gate kid, how we going to do it with him that hurt?"

"No, there has to be…" Jane looked round the room.  "There has to be a ring transport somewhere Jack and normal procedure is to have a second near the gate.  Erebus will have them, he wouldn't visit in anything as dull as a Tel'tak, he'd want to put on a show.  We just need to find it."

"I'm on it.  Stay put, and this time kill anything that comes through the door that isn't one of us."

"Jack… I'm sorry."

Jack threw her a quick smile, "Not to worry kid, we all put our personal feelings first when we ought not."  An image of force shields, defunct armbands and his 2IC slid in and out of his memory.  "I've done it myself.  Look after him."

"Yes sir."

By the time O'Neill had located the ring transport in one of the lavish anterooms Teal'c returned with Carter but no Daniel.

"Where the hell is he?" demanded Jack.

"Staying with the prisoners we released," Sam told him.  "They were from Avice's planet thankfully."

"Well at least that's one problem solved.  The good news is Erebus is dead."

"Erebus?" queried Sam.

"The snake-head."

"Oh.  And the bad news?"

"There's a bit of that.  First Jonas took a blast from the snake's hand device and isn't looking too good.  Second, and you're going to love this one, we have all been infected with the same virus Jane had, it's in the air.  The kid assures me the Tok'Ra were working on an antidote but hadn't finished before she left. So let's hope they've managed or we're screwed.  No way am I even going to contemplate the alternative.  I'm going to head back to Daniel, start rounding up survivors and bring them here.  We'll use the rings to get back to the gate.  Carter, keep this room secure.  Teal'c go with Jane and Jonas first, make sure SG2 don't shoot us as we arrive, then we'll have to get everyone back to earth in the hopes of a cure before relocation."  Teal'c went back to the throne room and returned carrying Jonas as if he weighted nothing, Jane hot on his heels.  "Ring them out of here Carter.  See you back at home kids, warn the folks to be expecting company."

Carter and O'Neill watched the ring transport carry their friends away.

"So tell me Carter, what exactly did you and Daniel have to blow up earlier…?" 


	6. Back on Earth

Teal'c laid Jonas on a gurney waiting at the bottom of the embarkation ramp, which was then wheeled to the elevator for the short ride to the infirmary.  The returning members of SG2 went with for their post mission check-up.

"What happened?" demanded General Hammond.

"Jonas Quinn was struck by a hand device during the battle with the Goa'uld who ruled the planet.  The Goa'uld is now dead," replied Teal'c with evident satisfaction.

"General," Jane spoke up.  "With your permission I'd like to speak with Dr Frasier."

"Go," he barked before turning back to Teal'c.  "Where are Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Dr Jackson?"

"They are bringing refugees."

"Refugees?" Hammond looked startled.  "How many are we talking about?"

"I am unsure to the exact number General.  At least fifty.  They are survivors from the planet on which we found Daniel Jackson."

"So, this woman he wanted to search for?"

"Is amongst them, yes."

"Well at least that's one good thing," said the General and Teal'c inclined his head in agreement.

Behind them the gate began dialling.

"Incoming wormhole," came the familiar cry.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Jane watched silently as Dr Frasier examined her latest patient.  "Prep him for surgery," she told a nurse.  "We're going to have to find the cause of the bleeding and stop it."

"Dr Frasier, Janet," Jane spoke up.  "If I may."

"What's on your mind?"

"You have a healing device.  Jacob mentioned using it when he tried to help Daniel.  I can use it on Jonas, save you having to operate."

"Are you sure?" Janet asked.  She still had an inherent distrust of all things alien when it came to the care of her patients.

"I am Tok'Ra, I can do this.  He was injured protecting me, please let me help him."

"Very well, I'll fetch it," Janet assented, leaving Jane alone with the still unconscious Jonas while she went to retrieve the device from its wall safe.

Jane looked down at Jonas, so pale and still and fear gripped her heart.  "Don't you go dying on me Jonas Quinn," Jane murmured, dropping a feather light kiss on his forehead.

Janet caught the tail end of the kiss.  An interesting development.  "Here you go," she handed Jane the healing device.  "Do your thing."

Jane slipped on the device, settled it in the palm of her hand, summoned Maia's help and concentrated.  She was oblivious to Jack and Sam coming into the infirmary, nor did she notice Teal'c joining them.

"What is going on here Dr Frasier?" Jack asked in an undertone.

"Jane, or rather Maia has offered her help with Jonas condition."

"And you agreed?" he looked at Janet as if she'd gone mad.

"Yes Colonel.  We have all seen the benefits of the healing device.  If it means I don't have to operate, which will just make Jonas recovery time longer then I believe this is for the best."  Janet was quite impressed with herself; she actually sounded like she believed what she was saying, rather than hoped she had made the right decision.

After an age her hand dropped.  "He is healed," announced Maia.  Her head dipped and Jane came to the surface.  "Holy crap, that's hard work!"

"You spent way too much time with the Colonel," Sam noted.

"And that's a bad thing how exactly?" Jack countered.

"Is Jonas Quinn healed?" Teal'c asked, more interested in the important stuff.

"Mostly.  We have done all we can, now he needs sleep, lots of sleep to let his body finish the process," Jane answered. 

Janet stepped in to check her patient and was able to confirm Jonas condition much improved, after which she ordered everyone else off for their post mission check up.

"You've got a full house today doc," Jack warned.  "And we need to get a message to the Tok'Ra soonest.  Looks like we've all picked up Jane's virus during our visit."

Janet looked stunned.  "How?"

"It's fed into the air supply within the palace and compound," Sam told her.  "One breath and you're infected.  So long as you stay you're safe."

"Oh my lord!"

"Yeah.  Go contact the folks," Jack ordered Jane.  "Tell them they better have something ready or I'm not going to be a happy camper.  I'm not hot on the idea of retiring off world until someone can fix our current problem.  Go kid, quick as you like.  Oh," Jack called after her.  "Jonas, good work."

"Thanks."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Avice's first impression of Daniel's home was a jumble of noise and images, of strange voices telling her where to go, of corridors leading to elevators which took them up to more corridors, to what looked like a small hospital.  And all of this was deep underground.  The surface of his world was far, far above their heads.  Just so long as she could hold tightly to Daniel's hand Avice knew she would be okay, that the nightmare existence she'd been living in the weeks since her kidnap from her home really was over.  As long as Daniel was with her once more.

Then at the infirmary he left her.

"I have to go to a meeting," he explained.  "It's the same after every mission we go on, a full report has to be made to General Hammond.  I'm expected to be there."

"What will happen to me?  To all of us?" Avice asked.

"Don't worry about that right now.  The base is well used to unexpected refugees in need of homes, we have accommodation for all of you a few floors up, showers, clean clothes, plenty of food.  You'll be well taken care of."

"Will I see you when your meeting is over?" she wanted to know.

"I didn't know.  Not for a while.  I have responsibilities, duties…"

"Please come," Avice tried to slip her arms around him only for Daniel to deftly avoid the contact.

"I can't say when," Daniel hedged.

"But you will come," she pushed.

"Later."

Avice watched him leave the infirmary and submitted herself to all the tests and examinations with stoic patience.  He would come back.  They would be together again.  Everything was going to be fine.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey."

"Hey Jack," Jane smiled up at him.

"How's the patient?"

Jane glanced across at Jonas.  "Sleeping himself better."

"Okay.  You planning on sitting there all night?"

"Yes."

"That's dumb."  From behind his back Jack produced two spoons.  "Wouldn't you rather do something recreational like, oh I don't know, eating maybe?"

Jane was torn.  She wanted to maintain her vigil but she wanted to go play with Jack.

"I can get the doc to give him something to make sure he stays asleep," Jack offered.

"No!"  Jane looked horrified.  "That's not funny Jack."  Go, urged Maia, I want to know what ice-cream tastes like.  You know full well Jonas will not wake for many hours.  Lighten up, let's enjoy ourselves for a while.

"Well?" Jack waggled the spoons.

Soon the pair had assumed their favourite positions, on the big couch in Jack's quarters, Jane curled comfortably against his side, a tub of ice-cream between them and as many deserts as they could boost from the commissary on the table within reach without having to do more than stretch out an arm.  Food heaven.

"I've missed this," Jane sighed contentedly.

"Missed what?  Pie?"

"Pie for sure, but mostly I missed being here with you, doing our stuff."

"New life not as exciting as you expected?" he asked.

"My new life is everything I could hope for.  That doesn't mean to say I can't miss what I left behind.  Why do you dislike the Tok'Ra Jack?" Jane jumped straight in at the deep end.

Her change of topic caught Jack on the hop.  He'd had a feeling that at some point she was going to force him to answer questions he really wasn't ready for, but not so soon, he thought he'd have more time to prepare.  Instead he tried for humour to hide his discomfort.  "How long have you got?" he joked.

"As long as you need.  Explain it to me.  I know about Kanan, I know about Ba'al, but that can't be it," Jane knew exactly what he was trying to do and was not going to let him deflect her from her chosen course.

"Isn't that enough?"

"Maia knew Kanan, she tells me what he did was completely out of character.  He must have loved Shaylin very much, which is a failing of the Tok'Ra, they do love deeply."

"So I've been told," Jack said dryly.  "Doesn't help any."

"I guess not.  It's still not enough though."

"What isn't?"

Your dislike of Kanan," Jane replied.  "It doesn't fit with the Jack I know and love."

"Steady on there."

Jane frowned at him.  "You like Jacob, and you trust him."

"That's different.  Jacob was a good soldier before…" Jack chose a particularly succulent piece of pie and dug into it.  "We've been involved in a number of Tok'Ra missions, and almost without fail they haven't been completely honest with us from the outset."

"Ah," now that Jane could understand.

"They're sneaky and secretive, always got their own agenda within the parameters of the mission and so I don't trust 'em."

"What will it take for you to trust us?" she asked.

"Honesty."  One word pretty much said it all.

"You'll always have that from me."

"So I should hope or I've been raising you all wrong.  And speaking of raising you wrong kid, what's with Jonas?" Jack changed the subject, keen to move away from a potential emotional minefield.

Colour flooded Jane's face.  "Don't let's go there," she pleaded.

"I disagree, let's surely go there.  If you want to grill me the least I can do is return the favour.  So," he dug her in the ribs with his elbow.  "Got a crush on Jonas have you?"

"Yes.  No!  I don't know.  Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes.  Why?  What on earth do you see in him?" Jack pressed on.

"He's cute."

Jack laughed at her.  "Cute?  Come on kid, he's another geek."

"He is not," Jane retorted, stung by his slur on Jonas character.

"Is too."

"Is not.  He's clever and funny and totally dedicated to the work you do.  He's kind and considerate, so patient with me when I first arrived, not afraid to be the one I threw on the mat in exercise lessons.  He's never going to be a great warrior, he thinks too much, and that is one of his most endearing traits of all.  I just like him, okay."

"You have got a crush on him.  He's too old for you, you are way, WAY too young for him."

"Oh please!" Jane huffed.

"Trust me on this."

"No."

"Why not?" Jack asked, affronted.

"Because I don't want to.  Already I have Maia telling me what I should and shouldn't be thinking and doing, I don't need you as well.  Personally I trust my own judgement thank you."

"Well your judgement's wrong."

"Jack…"

"Oh no," Jack slapped his hand across her mouth.  "Subject closed.  We will return to it at a later date if I think your judgement is still screwed.  Simpsons are about to start."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When Jonas eventually opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Jane sitting calmly by his side, reading from a small book.  The slight movement of his head drew her attention and she smiled warmly.  "Hello."

"Hello," Jonas replied.  His throat was dry and as if by magic Jane held a cup with a straw to his mouth.  "How long have I…?" he managed after a long refreshing drink.

"Two days," Jane told him.  "I was beginning to think I'd done something wrong and you weren't ever going to wake."

"You healed me?"

"It was that or Doctor Frasier was going to have to operate."

"Thank you."  Jonas reached out his hand, which Jane took in her own, linking their fingers together.

"Promise me you'll never get in the way of a hand device again Jonas," she told him.  "Not for my sake, not ever."

"Let's both try and avoid them in future," he offered.

"Yes, that works for me.  I thought I was going to lose you," there was tears in Jane's eyes and Jonas felt his heart contract painfully.

"I'm harder to get rid of than that," he assured her.

"I was so scared."  Tentatively Jane reached up to stroke his face and Jonas let his eyes close for a moment to better enjoy the sensation of her fingers tracing along his cheekbones.

"What have I missed?" Jonas asked eventually, reluctant to break the spell while at the same time needing to know.

"Jack killed Erebus, Daniel and Sam released the prisoners and brought them all back to Earth.  Jacob came through with the antidote all ready for use than goodness, and everyone is clear of the virus.  Oh and Daniel says that in Earth mythology Erebus was a God of Darkness, the son of Chaos."

"Hence being sent to eternal darkness," Jonas finished for her.

"Exactly," Jane smiled and it faded too fast for his liking.  "I have to go."

"So soon?" Jonas couldn't keep the disappointment for his voice and Jane adored him for it.  "A few more days, surely they can spare you a little longer."

"I was supposed to leave yesterday," she told him.  "You should have woken up sooner."

"I would have if I'd known."

"Jacob is running out of patience with me."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too.  I just wanted to be sure you were going to be okay."

"Kiss me and I will be," he said impulsively.

Jane blinked.  "Excuse me?"

Jonas squeezed the hand he was still holding on to.  "You heard."

"I'm not sure I did."

"Kiss me."

"You're in the infirmary Jonas, we are in the infirmary, anyone might…"

"I know where we are, and if I wasn't lying in this bed I would most certainly be kissing you about now.  As it is I need a little help.  Please."

Jane continued her scrutiny of him, searching his face for something, anything to help her out of her predicament.  In the end she ducked down and touched her lips to his.  Oh boy, they both thought.  Interesting, observed Maia dispassionately.  Jonas brought his free hand up, slid it round the back of Jane's neck and tugged her back for an encore.  No way was one kiss sufficient, he'd been dreaming of her mouth, her lips since he'd watched the transformation from child to woman at the hands of the Tok'Ra, and to finally have the real thing, well he wasn't in any hurry to give it up.  Jane couldn't believe something so simple could feel so perfect.  Where she came from affection was in very short supply, you learnt not to show you cared about anything or anyone, so to be able to let go and simply enjoy the moment, the touch of another human being, was heaven.  Maia began to enjoy it too.

Sam, on her way to check up on the patient, caught their embrace from the doorway.  With a private grin she pulled the door closed.  Let them have their moment.  Too few of those on a military base.  If, despite everything that happened, Jane and Jonas had found something special, then they deserved to enjoy it.  Uninterrupted.  Better head the Colonel off, Sam thought to herself, he might not feel quite the same way, watching his little girl kissing Jonas.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Jonas asked after a lengthy interval.

"I wish I could," Jane replied with evident regret.  "But I have other duties now.  Jacob's taking me on my first Tok'Ra mission."

"Where?  To do what?"

She shook her head.  "I can't say."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know.  As long as it takes."

Jonas gripped her hands fiercely.  "Be careful.  I don't want…"

"I know.  Same goes for you."

"When it's over, do you think perhaps we might, that you could visit, spend some time here?  That is of course if you want to," he added, showing all too clearly his insecurities.

"What makes you think I might not want to come back?  Silly thing.  I'll be back.  Count on it."  Jane kissed him one last time.  "Now I must go.  Be well and be safe Jonas Quinn."

"And you.  Listen to Maia.  Take very good care, both of you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel tapped lightly on the door and swallowed.  Of all the things he'd been asked to do over the last few years, this was one of the worst.  And no one had asked him to do it; he just knew it was the right thing.

"Come in."

In he went.  The room was in shadow, a solitary figure sitting on the bed, knees drawn up to her chin, face grey from lack of sleep.  Dressed in borrowed army fatigues Avice looked much younger than her twenty-seven years and Daniel's guilt factor quadrupled.

"At last!" she cried, jumping from the bed and covering the distance between them in a flash.  Daniel closed his arms round her and for a time they clung together much as they had back on her planet.

"Where have you been?" Avice demanded.

"There was a lot to do," he replied weakly.

"For two days?  Two days Daniel and nothing, not so much as a word."

"I'm sorry."

"So what happens now?" she asked, face still pressed in his neck.  "When can we leave the base?  When do I get to see our new home?  I want to see and experience everything with you."

"Avice," Daniel gently disentangled himself and stepped back.  "We need to talk."

"You sound awfully serious.  What happened to my happy go lucky, everything will be better tomorrow Daniel?"

"He got his memory back.  I've remembered who I really am."

"Everything?"

"Pretty much.  And it means I can no longer be the Daniel you knew back then.  I'm sorry Avice, I can't go back."

"Don't…" she gulped.  "Don't you love me any more?"

"I love you Avice, I will always love you, just not in the way you want me to."

"I don't understand."

Daniel pushed her gently into a chair, pulled another up front and took her hands in his.  "I know who I am Avice.  I'm a part of all of this.  I travel through the Stargate to different worlds, meeting different races of people, some good, some bad, trying in a small way to help redress the balance.  And I've lost people I loved because of what I do."

"Sha're?" Avice asked in a tight voice.

"Yes, Sha're.  She was taken like you by a Goa'uld, only I wasn't so lucky that time, I didn't find her until it was too late and he'd already made her a host."

"And now she's dead," Avice avoided Daniel's gaze.

"Yes.  Sha're is not the only person I cared for that I have lost, there have been too many.  I don't want anything else bad to happen to you because of me."

"Why should it?" Avice countered.  "I'm on your world, I'm safe.  Nothing can hurt me here."

"Not true I'm afraid, Earth isn't immune.  I'm sorry Avice, it has to be this way.  You deserve a long, fulfilling life far away from the horrors you have already endured."

"I want a life with you Daniel, that's all I've ever wanted."

"And it's the one thing I can't offer you," he told her honestly.  "We've contacted some of our allies, good people who have offered all the plague survivors a home with them."

"You want me to leave?" Avice couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"I want what's best for you.  I came to tell you that General Hammond, in recognition of your selfless act in rescuing me and taking me in to your home when I had nothing, has told me to inform you that what ever you choose to do will be respected."

"What do you want me to do Daniel?" she asked, her head still reeling.

"I want you to be happy.  I want you to be at peace."

"But you've just made that impossible."

"I'm sorry," and he meant it.  "In many ways I wish I could turn back the clock, go back to slowly starving to death with you, go back to not remembering my past.  I can't.  All we can do now is accept the hand we've been dealt and move on.  You can do anything, go anywhere."

Avice took a deep breath.  After all the knocks and disappointment in her life so far, what was one more?  Even if it was the worst.  She would survive it.  She had to survive it.  Part of her accepted the logic of Daniel's words, that their life could never go back to the way it was, too much had changed for both of them and to try and pretend it hadn't was a recipe for disaster.  But another part of her, the not so rational part wanted him so badly.  Not a day had gone by when she hadn't found herself daydreaming of their future together, of that house full of children he'd so often talked about, of watching their family grow strong, healthy and happy.  And now she was being forced to accept that her dreams were never going to become reality, that because her living hell was finally over she was to be denied all she had ever wanted.  Where was the fairness in that?  Where was the reward?  Why was she being punished instead?  What had she done that was so wrong?

Avice made her decision.  "I want to stay here, on Earth, on your world.  This is where I want to make a life for myself.  Nowhere else.  No more travelling."

"You sure?"

She nodded.  "I want to be a part of this world, I've journeyed enough.  Let me stay.  Let me be this close even if I can't be as close as I'd like."

Daniel smiled awkwardly.  "I'll speak to General Hammond."

"At least if I stay on your world, when you finally come to your senses you'll know where to find me."  Avice stood and put some distance between them.  She pulled the shreds of her dignity around her and held her head high.  "I need you to go now Daniel.  I know that very soon I'm going to cry and I would prefer to be alone."

"Avice don't."  Every word she spoke was an arrow through his gut.

"Don't what?  Be honest?  Surely if you can I can.  Leave now.  Let me cry in private."

Daniel opened the door, paused and looked back at her.  "Did I ever tell you what your name means in my culture?"

"No."

"War and refuge.  I have never known anyone suit their name as well as you.  You were my refuge.  Without you I know I would never have survived my own personal war, and I will love you for that until the end of days.  I'll never forget you."

"You're really not helping.  Go."

Daniel went.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jane stood in the gateroom, making her goodbyes before setting off on the next leg of her journey with Jacob.  Jack went to see them off, Sam and General Hammond looking on from the control room.

"You look after her Jacob," Jack told him sternly.

"Like I have any choice," he replied.  "Okay, okay, I'll keep a very close eye on her for all of you.  How's that?"

"I guess it'll have to do.  See you kid.  Keep your head down and listen to Jacob."

"I will.  Same goes to you Jack, no stupid heroics while I'm not around."

"Yes mom."

"Jack," Jane drew him to one side.  "I just want to say thank you."

"For what?" he looked puzzled.

"For letting me come with you, back to my world, to finally lay some ghosts.  Ever since I left I've felt guilty.  Guilty for managing to escape that terrible man's grip when so many were left to suffer his particular brand of tyranny.  I finally feel free, free to start looking ahead, free to start living."

"No sweat kid."

"And look after Jonas for me," she added cheekily.

"Not EVER going to happen young lady.  Get away from me, go on, go.  Get busy with Tok'Ra stuff, forget about him."

"Not ever going to happen," she mimicked.  "I love you Jack," Jane hugged him fiercely.

"Get."


	7. Moving on

"Hey kid," Jack slapped Jane between the shoulder blades and the spoonful of cereal that had been heading for her mouth exploded over the commissary table instead. 

"Jack!" she wailed.  "Can't you just say hello like any normal person?"

"I guess not," he grabbed a handful of napkins and mopped up the mess.  "Siler said he'd seen you arrive earlier.  So how are you?" he plonked in the seat opposite.  "How long's it been?"

"Almost six months and yes I'm fine," Jane put down her spoon and stared at her barely touched breakfast with no enthusiasm.  "I need coffee."

"You're too young for coffee."

"Like hell," she told him, filling one of the chunky cream coloured mugs from the machine and resuming her place at the table.  "For your information yesterday was, by Earth reckoning, my twentieth birthday."

"It was?  Well happy birthday for yesterday.  Let's celebrate.  How long's the visit?"

"Not long."

"Okay," Jack tipped up her chin until she had absolutely no choice but to look him in the eye.  "What's eating you?  I'm not normally a great reader of women and their moods but something tells me you're not happy.  Want to tell me about it?"

"No."  As she said it tears began to form and slide slowly down her cheeks.

"Oh crap," Jack sighed, grabbed her by the arm and marched her to the infirmary.  He was absolutely no use with crying.  That kind of thing required a woman's touch.  Carter was in some boring scientific meeting, the reason for which, if he ever knew it, now escaped him.  Which left Janet.  Janet got his vote.

"Hey, what's up?" Janet asked as the pair burst into his office.  "Jane, honey, whatever's wrong?"  She removed the young woman from Jack's grip and deposited her in a seat, at the same time shooing Jack out.  He went.

****************************************************************************************************************

**(24 hours earlier)**

**'So this is what it looks like,' said Maia.  'Not much is it.'**

**'They've just survived a devastating war,' Jane replied silently to the voice in her head.  'Cut them some slack, I don't suppose we've exactly caught them at their best.'**

**'Couldn't we have gone to Earth?' Maia continued.  'You want to see all your friends, you could have waited there, in comfort.'**

**'No, no, no.  It has to be now, it has to be here.'**

**'You are so stubborn, it is not a flattering trait.  Can we get this over quickly and then go to Earth?'**

**'Maia, shut up.'**  Jane tuned out Maia's voice and took a long look round at her new surroundings.  They weren't really much to write home about.  There were guards with large guns, all staring at her as she stood in front of the now dormant gate, waiting and watching.

"I am Tok'Ra," she announced calmly, holding her hands out in front, showing clearly she was unarmed.  "I come in peace.  I am looking for a friend of mine, perhaps somebody here can tell me where he might be.  His name is Jonas Quinn…"

The words were barely out of her mouth before a woman stepped forward smiling warmly.  "Welcome to Kelowna.  You said you are Tok'Ra?  Amazing!"

Jane returned her smile.  "Indeed I am, and an old friend of Jonas."

"Which means you have to be Jane," the Kelownan woman said.

That surprised Jane.  "I am.  How…?"

"I too am an old friend of Jonas, we were at university together and when he… chose his current path I replaced him as advisor to the High Council.  My name is Serena.  Jonas has talked about you on several occasions during his visit to us."

"It's very good to meet you Serena."

"Jonas is currently in a meeting with First Minister Valez.  If your journey here is urgent I'm sure they won't mind our interrupting."

"No," Jane assured her quickly, a mental picture of Jonas being summoned from his meeting simply because she wanted to see him.  "There's no urgency to my visit, it's purely social.  Jonas used to say he'd like to show me his world and I had some free time so I thought I'd take him up on his offer.  Please don't interrupt anything for me, I am quite happy to wait."

"In that case perhaps I can take you on a tour of the city, I have a feeling the meeting will not break until evening."

"That'd be good, thank you."

"If you would just follow me."  Serena led the way from the Stargate.  "Of course you're not exactly seeing us at our best right now.  The cease fire did not come soon enough to save many of our beautiful and historic buildings…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jane had never been more glad of anything than watching the sun set over the war torn city, safe in the knowledge her time with Serena was drawing to an end.  Not that the woman hadn't been good company.  On the contrary, she had been a first class guide, answering all Jane's questions eagerly and fully, very fully.

**'Are all Kelownans so cheerful all the time?' Maia had asked Jane in despair.  'Because if they are I wish to withdraw my earlier agreement, and point out you may have made a very bad decision, one I'm not sure either of us is going to be able to live with.'**

**'Jonas is nothing like her,' Jane had replied.**

**'Are you absolutely sure?'**

**'Positive.'**

**Maia continued in the same vain, 'She smiles a lot, have you noticed?  And I rather think she has plans for your Jonas that don't include us.'**

**'Maia would you stop,' pleaded Jane.**

**'Just thought it worth mentioning.  Look she's off again, Jonas, Jonas, Jonas.'**

"Enough!"

"Sorry?" Serena looked shocked.  "Is everything alright?"

"It's not you I'm shouting at," Jane assured her, realising with a rush of embarrassment her outburst hadn't simply been inside her own head.  "My symbiote, she can sometimes be a real pain, always with the questions, the comments, the observations.  I forget I'm the only one who can hear her."

"Oh I see," Serena beamed her biggest beam.  "You talk to each other?  So you are two independent personalities?"

"Totally independent," Jane replied.

"Fascinating.  Jonas…" **('She mentioned him again' hissed Maia).**

"Do you suppose the meeting is almost done?" Jane overrode them both.

Serena glanced at her watch.  "I think it may be."

"Could we perhaps go and find out?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager to be some place else.

"But of course."

Serena took Jane to the main government building, one of the few in the heart of the city not to have been damaged in the war.  The elevator took them many floors up and deposited them in an opulent waiting area, from which heavy wooden doors led to the conference room being used for the talks.  Their timing was perfect.  As the elevator closed behind them the conference room doors opened and the delegates poured out, clearly ready to call it a night.  Serena left Jane standing to one side to avoid the stampede and ploughed in to find Jonas.  She tugged him through the crowd and they burst out in front of Jane.

"See, I told you a friend had come for a visit," Serena told him delightedly.

"Jane…" the words died in his throat.

"Hello Jonas."

"You're here," he said foolishly.

"I am.  You look much better than the last time I saw you."

"What?  Oh yes, much better, all thanks to you."

"So how shall we celebrate?" Serena asked.  "I know there aren't many restaurants surviving here in the city, but I'm sure we can find something, somewhere special to eat.  Show Jane how life used to be."

"Huh?" Jonas dragged his attention away from Jane for a moment.  "Eating?  Yes, of course, we should do that.  Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little, but don't go doing anything special on my behalf, I'll be fine with whatever you usually do," Jane said.  "I just wanted to say hello, see that you were well.  And I have.  So maybe…"__

**'Oh no," Maia spoke up in her head, 'no you don't.  I haven't suffered that cheerful woman all day for you to turn tail and run as soon as he's here.  Do what you want to do, I know how much you want to, so do it.'**

**'I can't, not here, with all these people,' Jane told her.**

**'Jane, so help me if you ever want me to be quiet again DO IT!'**

Jane found herself moving forward, Maia had taken control of her body, until she was practically standing on Jonas feet.  He made to step back.  Jane watched herself grab the front of his shirt and plant her mouth on his**.  'Now that is much, much better,' observed Maia. ** Jonas caught her in his arms and responded most enthusiastically, to the astonishment of their audience, not least of all Serena whom, Maia had correctly deduced, had plans for Jonas herself, which did not involve him kissing some alien woman.  The embrace lasted an age and earned them a polite round of applause from the shameless onlookers when they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, both with eyes for no one but the other.

"That was…"Jonas began.

"Amazing," Jane suggested.

"Unexpected is what I was thinking, but amazing works too," he grinned.

Jane looked round, suddenly uncomfortably aware of their surroundings.  "Maybe we should go."

"Yes, yes that's probably the best thing.  Serena, if you would excuse us."

"And thank you for today," Jane added, noting with quiet satisfaction the other woman was no longer smiling.

"Gentlemen," Jonas nodded to the other members of the delegation.  "I'll see you in the morning."

"You sure about that?" asked one.

"Maybe we should call a recess for a couple of days," added another.

"More like a week," said the first.

"I'll see you in the morning," Jonas repeated, and, catching Jane's hand in his, headed for the elevator.

Neither spoke for the entire journey down to ground level, whereupon Jonas towed Jane out of the building, heading in no particular direction just keen to put some distance between them and everyone else.

"Where are we going?" Jane eventually asked, after almost five minutes enforced march.

Jonas stopped, turned to her and looked blank.  "I have absolutely no idea," he admitted.

Maia began to laugh and Jane couldn't help but join in, only adding to the look of utter confusion on his face.  "What?"

"What are we running away from Jonas?" Jane asked, trying to swallow down her laughter.

"I don't know," he said sheepishly.  "I guess I wasn't thinking very clearly.  Normally, when a long boring day of meetings comes to an end I don't find myself being kissed quite so enthusiastically.  That sounded wrong.  I don't ever get kissed after a long boring day of talking.  It threw me."

"Yes, well, blame Maia for that little stunt."

**'It was not me!' Maia retorted.**

"Maia?  Now I'm really confused," Jonas told her.  "That wasn't you?  You didn't want to kiss me but Maia did?"

"No, not exactly.  Oh hell!" Jane sighed.  "There are times when this whole two people thing can be very confusing.  I wanted to kiss you but not there, not in front of all those people.  Maia on the other hand had no such inhibitions so, although I was doing the actual… kissing, Maia kind of rushed me in to it."

"I see," he said, not really seeing at all.  "Okay, let's start again shall we.  Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere nice."

"Mm, nice, bit of a problem, not a lot of that left these days."

"Where are you staying then?  Where do you normally eat?  Anything."

"Well at the moment I'm just staying nearby in an army barracks, hardly somewhere we are likely to have much chance to spend any time just the two of us."

"No, I see your point.  Not my first choice either.  So where else is there?"

Jonas pondered the problem for a while.  "Before I left for Earth I had rooms at the Research Institute.  Now I know the Institute survived the war pretty much in tact, so maybe.  They were probably reassigned to someone else."

"But they might not.  Let's find out.  Lead the way Mr Quinn."

"We need to take a tram."

Jane had never travelled in anything like a tram before, restricted in its movements by the metal tracks it ran on, the concept fascinated her and brought home once again the level of technology Kelowna had reached before war became the most important thing for them.  The vehicle was crowded with workers headed for home, there were no seats, Jonas indicated to Jane to grab one of the leather straps hanging above her head.  They stood in the midst of the crowd and neither of them could have described any of their fellow passengers, not a one.  However Jonas could have described in detail the curl of hair that had worked loose from her braid and clung to her cheek.  As the tram went over a junction it shook slightly and Jane stumbled against him.  Without a word Jonas slid his arm round her waist and held her close, the heat from his body merging with hers.  Jane was quite disappointed when he announced their journey was over.

The Institute had been an elegant house once upon a time, forever spoiled by modern add-ons; bald concrete wings with no character what so ever.  No one paid them any attention as they made their way through the main reception area.  Jane followed him up two flights of stairs and down a deserted corridor until they paused outside an anonymous door, one amongst many.  Jonas slipped the key into the lock and let the door swing open, revealing a darkened room beyond.  He led the way in, switching on lights as he went.  Jane paused to take in their new surroundings.  It was just a room, bland and neutral as these places usually are.

"This is…" Jane groped around for a suitable word.

**'Ordinary,' Maia suggested.**

**'You're not helping,' Jane growled at her.**

"It's boring," Jonas finished for her.  "But I didn't exactly spend much time here, I was something of a workaholic back then."

"No change there," Jane pointed out.

Jonas grinned briefly.  "Thanks."  He took a long look round the room that used to be home and felt… nothing.  "Can you believe it, I actually think of Earth as home rather than this place."

"Kelowna, you don't feel as though you belong here any more?" Jane asked, curious.

"To be honest I don't feel as though I belong anywhere any more.  Since Dr Jackson took up his place with SG1, which of course I am more than delighted with, I don't exactly feel as though I fit in there either.  If I ever did."

"It's where you'll always belong for me," Jane told him.  "Teaching me how to read and write.  You had so much patience with me."

"That was easy, you were a quick study.  What about you, do you feel you belong with the Tok'Ra?" Jonas wanted to know.

"Yes.  Mostly."  Jane looked at the chairs, thought about sitting down and thought better of it.  Dusty.  "Maia is teaching me to not worry so much about belonging to any one place.  It's where you are on the inside that matters.  Home can be anywhere."

"Maia sounds very wise."

"She is.  Mostly.  Sometimes she can be a real pain in the ass.  Like earlier."

**'Hey,' complained Maia.**

"Earlier as in when she made you kiss me?" Jonas asked with a smile.

"That earlier, yes.  I'm sorry if we embarrassed you in front of all those people."

"Actually you probably did me a big favour.  I reckon my standing will have gone up several points.  To most of the Kelownans round the table I'm still Jonas the traitor.  Perhaps I might gain a little more respect now they've seen me kissing the prettiest girl on the planet."

"Glad to be of service," she grinned back.

There was an awkward pause.

"Are you hungry?" Jonas asked, looking for something, anything to fill the space.

"Not really.  Kiss me."

"Pardon?" Jonas stepped back sharply and cracked his shin on a cupboard.

"What?  You're the only one who gets to use that line?" Jane feigned surprise.

"Well no."

"So kiss me."

"You or Maia?  I could do with a little clarification here."

"Me," Jane told him.  "This is for me."

"Oh, in that case…" Jonas moved closer.  Catching the end of her braid he pulled the band out that was holding it together and slowly worked his fingers through the heavy tresses, un-plaiting them until her hair fell in a solid curtain down her back.  Jane found his attention flattering; no one had ever done anything so intimate to her before.  She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jonas asked, full of concern.

"Not cold," she assured him.  "Still waiting."

"Ah."  With no further delay Jonas kissed her, and everything they had felt earlier was intensified a hundred fold.  Jane clung to him; Jonas clung to her, their surroundings faded out until they were the only things that existed in their world.  Jonas suddenly realised how right Maia's words had been.  It didn't matter where you were; home was where you chose for it to be.  And he chose Jane to be the place he belonged.  Kelowna, Earth, he didn't need those places; this woman was what he needed.  

"Wait," Jonas wrenched his mouth from hers.  "I've just remembered something."

"What?" Jane tried to bring herself back into focus, which wasn't easy with Maia baying for more in her mind.  "What's wrong?" she continued to wrestle with the buttons down the front of his shirt, laying bare his chest, fingers enjoying their voyage of discovery.

"Jane," he groaned, closing his eyes, focussing on the way she was making him feel.

"What did you remember?" Jane asked as she kissed her way down his throat.

"It was something Colonel O'Neill said a while ago."

"Jack?" that got her attention, and not in a good way.  "What did he say?"

"It made no sense at the time.  It was something along the lines of his knowing if I ever… if I ever considered making a move on you.  I thought at the time he was just fishing, that maybe someone had seen us in the infirmary and told him.  But he never came right out and said as much."

"Can we leave Jack out of this, please," Jane implored.  Maia was making all kinds of suggestions and Jane was eager to try them out.  The last person she needed joining the party was Jack.  Quite a mood killer if truth be told.

"Do you think he knows?" Jonas persisted with his theme.

"He knows.  Shut up now Jonas."  Jane pulled his mouth back to hers.  Okay, so no more talking about Jack. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jane had an epiphany on Kelowna.  For the first time in her life she understood everything.  Lying amongst the dusty bedding, listening to his steady breathing, watching his face as he slept, Jane felt utter contentment.  All Maia's memories of loving and being loved finally made sense.  At that moment it all made sense.  There were no more mysteries in the whole of the universe, everything slotted together seamlessly.  And when Jonas opened his eyes and held hers it made perfect sense to tell him.

"I'm falling in love with you."

"Why?" Jonas was still having trouble believing this was happening to him.

"Why?" Jane thought about that, it wasn't necessarily the response she'd been expecting to her statement, but then this was Jonas, he excelled in asking questions, hell she wondered sometimes if he held a degree in question asking.  

"Because you were the first person to make me smile back on my home planet."  The memory was enough to make her smile again.  Jonas drawing pictures in the earth, treating her as an equal for the fist time in her life, it had been a liberating experience.  He had always been so sweet and so patient with her.

Jonas kissed her naked shoulder.

"Because when I woke up with Maia inside me the first person I saw was you and I knew, no matter what, I was safe.  And because you're cute," she finished with a shy smile.

"Cute!" Jonas laughed gently.  "No one's ever called me cute before."

"Well they should have," Jane touched his face.  "You are.  Very."

"Blushing here."  Jonas pulled her close.  "Can I ask you something about Maia?"

"Anything," Jane replied.

"Sam told me that Jolinar, the Tok'Ra she was host to for a little time was mate to another Tok'Ra, Lantash.  But it was more complicated than that, the hosts, Martouf and Rosha loved one another and the symbiotes loved one another too.  Does… is there a symbiote out there somewhere that is Maia's mate?"

"No."

"Oh," her decisive answer surprised him.

"Maia is… not easily pleased, choosy might be another way to put it."

**'Hey, listening you know,' Maia pointed out.**

Jane smiled at her grumpy other half.  "She didn't like that description of herself.  Maia has never given her heart completely, for all time.  She has had a number of hosts who have had mates, some Tok'Ra, some not.  I think she likes the variety."

**'That's not very flattering either,' said Maia.  'Have you any idea how difficult it can be to maintain a relationship for hundreds of years, through different bodies?  I simply prefer not to go down that particular road thank you.'**

"Why were you talking to Sam about Jolinar?" Jane was curious.

"Carrying out a little research.  I wanted to know all I could about the Tok'Ra when you became one.  It was important to me to understand."

"Thank you," she kissed him tenderly.

"How long can you stay?" Jonas asked, tightening his arms around her.

"I can't.  Actually I'm not supposed to be here at all.  I was granted leave to visit the folks back on Earth after my mission finished.  Tok'Ra intel back at our base mentioned you were helping try to broker trade agreements here, so I, we, decided to make a slight detour.  I'll have to leave in the morning."

"And then what?" he asked.

"I don't understand."

"Is this how it's going to be?  You stopping by when you're in the neighbourhood.  Hello and goodbye, I have to go save the universe again?"

"I don't know," Jane admitted.  "I'd rather it wasn't."

"So how do we make it so it isn't?" he persisted.

"Run away, find a deserted planet all of our own?" Jane joked.

"Sounds good."

"It would be.  But I have to go to Earth and you have to carry on being a diplomat," her voice was filled with sadness.

"Lucky us," he sighed.

Eventually they fell into a restless sleep, only to be woken by the first faint rays of early morning sunshine.  Dressing was a silent affair, a lot less fun than undressing, Jane's clothes had fared better than Jonas, he looked as if he'd slept in his and would have to return for fresh before attending the morning session of meetings.  The tram was almost deserted and they sat together, hands tightly entwined watching the buildings pass by the windows, the first workers making their weary way back into the city, the destruction caused by the war all the more stark in the fist light of day.

Jonas accompanied Jane back to the gate and watched as the event horizon appeared, the surface shimmering, telling them all too clearly their time was up.

"Goo…" Jonas began.

"No," Jane pressed a finger to her lips.  "Don't say goodbye.  Don't."  She kissed him lightly and turned toward the gate, only to turn back again.  "When I said I was falling in love with you, I lied."

"Excuse me?"

"I fell along time ago.  I love you.  See you around the universe Jonas Quinn," and she was gone before he could say anything in return.

****************************************************************************************************************

(**SGC)**

"It's the Tok'Ra isn't it," said Jack when Janet finally tracked him down to Daniel's empty lab.  Janet was sorry Daniel was currently taking a little personal time; he would have been of help in keeping the Colonel calm.  "Those snaky little buggers have done something to the kid.  Just tell me what it is and I'll go kick some snake butt."

"Relax Colonel.  This has nothing to do with the Tok'Ra.  I tried talking with Maia, but Jane's current emotional state is making it difficult for Maia to stay on top, so to speak."

"Then what in the hell is wrong with her?" he demanded.

"In your current state I'm not sure telling you is a good idea either," Janet told him.

"What state?  I'm fine.  Just TELL ME!"

"Jane is growing up Jack," Janet rubbed his arm in an affectionate gesture.  "I think, no I know, she's suffering from a bruised heart."

"A what?" Jack looked blank.

"She's in love and right now it's hurting."

"Jonas!" Jack exploded.  "It is Jonas right!?"

Janet nodded.  "It seems they spent last night together on Kelowna."

"He…?" Jack looked appalled.  "And on her birthday!  No way!"

"Colonel, this is one problem you can't solve for her, Jane has to learn this particular lesson on her own."

"No she doesn't.  And I'm going to kill him.  Right NOW!" Jack turned and stormed away.

That went well, thought Janet to herself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack burst into the briefing room, oblivious to the gate shutting down behind the large viewing window.  "General!  Permission to go to Kelowna.  I need to find Jonas Quinn and beat the crap out of him ASAP."

"What's rattled your cage?" the General asked him mildly.

"It's… he's done something to upset Jane and it's down to me to teach him a lesson."

"I think you should calm down before you do anything foolish Colonel."

"I don't want to calm down General, I want to hurt him."

"You're not going anywhere Colonel O'Neill."

"But General…" he yelled.

"Enough Jack," General Hammond held up his hand.  "Ease down a little."

"Permission to go to Kelowna sir," Jack repeated through gritted teeth.

"Denied."

"General Hammond," Jonas came through the briefing room door.  "Sir, thank you for agreeing to see me at such short notice.  Oof!"  Jonas found himself pinned to the wall, a snarling Colonel in his face.  "Colonel O'Neill, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?  Wrong?  What could possibly be wrong?"  Jack's fist connected with the younger man's jaw sending him spinning to the floor.

"Colonel O'Neill!" General Hammond bellowed.  "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"This son of a bitch broke the kid's heart.  He made her cry dammit."

"Jane?" Jonas looked confused, and his jaw was throbbing.  "Crying?  I don't understand."

"That makes two of us," said General Hammond.

Jack looked at the pair of them as if they were completely deranged.  "Jane, for some reason best known to herself has decided to fall in love, very stupidly in my opinion, with him," pointing at Jonas who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Ah," enlightenment began to dawn on the General.

"Turns out she spent last night with him," this time Jack's pointing finger landed smack in the middle of Jonas's chest, pushing him back a step.  "And then she came here, and she hasn't stopped crying since.  Because of you," another poke of the finger.  "Was she not good enough for you Mr Quinn, not enough woman, not experienced enough?  Do tell."  Jack's face was barely inches from Jonas as he spat the words out.

"It wasn't like that," Jonas told him, voice tight with barely suppressed emotion.  "If I may, let me explain."

"Let the boy explain," General Hammond told Jack.  "Stand down Colonel, let him talk."

Jonas moved out of Jack's immediate range, rubbing his jaw.  Damn but the Colonel could pack a punch, something he'd be well advised to remember for future reference.

"It's true Jane was on Kelowna last night, and yes we spent the night together.  It was…" Jonas searched for a suitable adjective, one that wouldn't earn him another bruise.  "Extraordinary," he managed eventually.

"Then you cut and ran?" asked Jack, lip curling at the very thought of his girl being dumped.  "And on her birthday?"

"Of course not!" Jonas was affronted, then he realised what Jack had just said.  "Her birthday?  She didn't say anything about that.  Her birthday," he said mostly to himself this time.  "And the best I could do was show her some dusty old rooms at the Institute.  Dammit."  Then he returned his attention to his current audience.  "We just couldn't figure out what could happen next, she has her work and I have mine."

"Well isn't that just too bad," sneered Jack.

Jonas ignored him.  "Once she was gone I tried to concentrate on my first meeting but all I could think was that I'd probably just lost the best thing that ever happened to me.  And I don't want to.  I'm sorry General," Jonas turned to him.  "I'm here to tender my resignation.  I'm not very good as a diplomat, in fact the negotiations will probably run smoother without me.  I intend to ask Jane if there's any way I can go with her to the Tok'Ra base."

"Are you really sure that's what you want?" another voice joined them from the doorway.

All heads turned as Jane walked calmly towards the briefing table, her eyes, still reddened from crying, never leaving Jonas for a moment.

"Never more sure of anything," he told her.  "You just didn't give me a chance to tell you."

"Tell me now," she moved closer.  Jonas glanced Jack's way briefly; to make sure it was safe to move.  Judging that to be the case he stepped up to meet her halfway.  Her eyes looked sore, Jonas was filled with guilt, the last thing he ever wanted was to cause Jane hurt.

"Your clothes are still dusty," he said softly, touching her cheek with his fingers.

"I haven't had the opportunity to change," she replied, looking so solemn.

Jonas wanted her to smile.  "I love you."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."  Taking his life in his hands he kissed her, nothing more than a brush of lips.  From behind him came the sound of a Colonel growling, not a good sound.  Jane looked up at Jonas and that smile he so longed for broke out.  When she tugged him back for an encore he didn't resist.  Oh well, Jonas reasoned, if I'm about to die at Colonel O'Neill's hands I might as well die happy.

General Hammond turned to the still seething Colonel, watching Jonas kiss the kid wasn't exactly helping his blood pressure.  Watching the both of them so obviously enjoying it was notching it up further.  "I'd say your little girl is all grown up Jack."

"I'm still not happy about this," came the curt reply.

"You never are," replied the General sagely.  It's always the same with daughters, they never choose as well for themselves as you think they ought.  And there's not a thing you can do about it."

"Oh I don't know," said Jack.  "I can think of a thing or two."

Jane reluctantly drew back from Jonas and turned to Jack.  "Don't even think about it," she warned him.  "This is what I want Jack.  Maia says it's impossible to deny your heart once it has given itself."

"I could find a way," he told her.

"But you won't.  I've chosen, Jack.  Be happy for me, for us.  Please."

Jack looked from her to Jonas.  Oh hell, he'd seen that look before, he vaguely remembered wearing one very like it himself more years ago than he cared to recall.  This was not looking good.  However that still didn't mean he had to be happy about it.  On the contrary.

"General Hammond," Jonas broke the silence.

"Yes son?"

"About my earlier request?"

"Accepted."

"Thank you sir," he looked at Jane.  "If you'll have me I'd like to join you and the Tok'Ra."

"You want a snake in your head too?" Jack sounded horrified.  Falling for the kid was one thing, but to choose… no way.  That was insane.

"Not every member of the Tok'Ra is a host Jack.  Remember Shaylin?  Did you think she was the only one?" Jane asked.

"Well… actually I hadn't thought about it at all."

"No, I don't suppose you have," Jane gave him one of her 'looks'.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Mr Quinn?" the General asked Jonas.

"Absolutely General, never more sure of anything."

"Very well.  I'll inform First Minister Valez that you will be replaced on the delegation."

"Thank you," said Jonas with feeling.  He slipped his arm round Jane's shoulders.  "Want to help me pack?"

Jane glanced down at herself as if seeing the state she was in for the first time, and flushed with embarrassment.  "I think I'd better go shower and beg some clean clothes from Janet first.  Then you can show me your quarters," she added with the familiar twinkle returning.

"Hey," Jack said warningly.  "The door will remain open at all times."

Jane rolled her eyes and very sensibly said nothing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel paused and surveyed the group of people up ahead.  The guys throwing a football energetically despite the heat of the day, the girls more sensibly in the shade of a tree, books open, discussing whatever subject they happened to be studying at that time.  He remembered with a burst of nostalgia how it had felt to be a student, the world at your feet, dreams still waiting to be lived.  Good times.

He almost didn't recognise her.  In the months since her departure from the base Avice had transformed, from homeless refugee to… wow!  That was Avice?  Dark blonde curls bouncing and tossing as she moved her head, debating some point heatedly with a friend, falling almost to her shoulders and shining with glossy colour.  Her skin was tanned to a healthy glow and there was plenty of it to admire around her simple outfit of shorts and t-shirt.  She had to be the most senior member of the group but from a distance no one would ever have known.

As he watched, safe and anonymous behind his sunglasses, Daniel saw one of the football players call it quits and drop to the ground by Avice's side, his head coming to rest in her lap.  He said something that made her bend over him, laughing, and tugged playfully at her curls.  Laughter transformed her face, filling it with warmth and good humour.  'I used to be able to make her smile like that,' Daniel thought wryly, 'I used to rest my head in that lap, I know how comfortable it feels.  Damn but this is weird.  Maybe I should just leave well alone, not interfere in her new life.  But I'm here now, it would be a terrible waste of a trip not to say hello, ask her what she thinks of her new home, although by the looks of it she's settled right in.' Ask her if she's forgiven him for the way he treated her.  He needed to know, he needed answers.

Taking a deep breath Daniel took the plunge.

"Hey."

All heads turned his way, hands shading eyes against the sun to better see the stranger.

"Daniel?" she looked shocked.

"Hello Avice.  How are you?"

"I'm fine… just fine," she stared up at him.  "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting.  Wanted to see how you were doing.  Looks like you're doing great."

"I am, thank you."

"Would you like to maybe get a coffee?" he asked lamely.  "Unless of course you have other plans."  'Daniel Jackson that was pathetic,' he told himself.

"Coffee would be good," Avice replied, much to his astonishment.  She removed the football player from her lap, stood and brushed the grass from her legs.  "I'll see you later guys," she told the gang, reaching for books and backpack.

"What about our plans for later?" asked the footballer grumpily.

"Make different ones," Avice replied.  "You'll live."

All during the walk through the park Daniel kept glancing at Avice, as if he still couldn't quite believe the change in her.

"Daniel," she said eventually.

"Yes?"

"You're staring."

"Sorry," he grinned to cover his embarrassment at being caught.  "You look so… different."

"Good different or bad?"

"Oh good, definitely good.  I can hardly believe it's you."

"It's me.  I love your world, I love the people, I love the town and cities, I love your libraries and museums and I really love the clothes."  Avice laughed delightedly.  "I made the right decision in staying."

"Well I for one am very pleased," he told her.

"So where are you taking me for coffee Dr Jackson?"

"There's a little place I know," he said.

"You know this city?"

"Chicago?  Yes, I used to work at the museum, research assistant to my old professor, Dr Jordan, my last job before joining the project."

"Is it nice, this coffee place you know?"

"Used to be."  Daniel flagged down a passing cab, which soon deposited them at their destination.

The coffee was great.  As was the cake.  Avice ate her way through three slices.

"How long are you staying?" Avice asked eventually, pushing her empty plate to one side.

"Due back on base tomorrow."

"So soon?" some of the happiness fled her face.  "I was hoping we'd have longer, a few days at least."

"Sorry."

"Do you really mean that?"

Daniel touched her hand as it rested on the table.  "Of course I mean it."

Avice tentatively linked their fingers.  "There isn't a day goes by when I don't think about you."

Daniel gently drew his hand away.  "How are the studies going?"

Avice accepted the change of subject philosophically.  "I'm making steady progress.  If I'm going to teach the children of this world I do need to know about your world."

"True enough," he smiled.  "Why Chicago?"

"General Hammond's idea.  Beth, one of the girls back at the park, her father is an old friend of the General, works at the Pentagon and knows all about the project.  Beth has helped me adjust to my new home, this is where she goes to school so I go to school here."

"And the football player?" Daniel asked, he couldn't help himself.

"The?  Oh, Doug.  He's a foolish boy with, what I believe is known as a crush, on me.  Very flattering but I'm not interested."  Avice had an idea.  "Take me to the museum.  Show me where you used to work.  Give me the full guided tour."

"I'd love to."

"So what are you waiting for Dr Jackson?"

With a delighted laugh Daniel dropped money for their snack on the table and the pair headed for the museum.

Avice watched entranced as Daniel morphed into full archaeologist mode as they made their way through the various rooms full of fascinating display cases.  It was the section dedicated to Ancient Egypt that his enthusiasm really took flight.  He explained in such finite detail the markings on the artefacts, their use, where they had been found and how they ended up in Chicago.  It wasn't difficult to realise that this was his chosen area of expertise.

But there was something else, something Avice found a little puzzling.  As she listened to Daniel's descriptions it was almost as if he had seen the objects actually in use, that he himself had lived at a time when Pharaoh's ruled the ancient world.  Which was impossible.  Wasn't it?  Well no, not in his line of work.  Anything was possible.  Perhaps…?  No, there would be other times; she was sure, to ask him more questions about his past.  This was not the time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Well, this is me."  Avice looked up at the anonymous campus accommodation block, lights blazing from un-curtained windows illuminating the darkness.  The day was over.  Museum closed, pizza eaten, streets walked.  All leading ultimately to her current home.  Tomorrow would see a return to real life, to lectures, to lessons, to being surrounded by a sea of boisterous, enthusiastic, slightly mad young people.  The few hours spent in the company of Daniel had enabled Avice to remember how good it could be being a grown up.  Please, she prayed, don't let it be the last.  So don't blow it, don't make him run like crazy in the other direction.

"Thank you for choosing to visit," she told him.  "And don't be a stranger."

"I'd like to visit again, I've enjoyed seeing you.  Today has been a very welcome change from my life back at the base."

"You need a break you know where to come," she told him cheerfully.  "Now it's late and I have class in the morning so I'm going to say goodnight.  Goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight Avice."

She touched her lips to his then instantly regretted it.  It may only have been for a fraction of a second but it was enough to cause a hundred memories of kissing Daniel to tumble haphazardly through her mind.  And every one hurt more than a red hot poker through the heart.

For a moment Daniel looked pretty stunned, before doing something totally unexpected and completely out of character.  He kissed her back, arms clamping her body to his.  No gentle touching of lips this time, there was ferociousness in his actions, desperation in his need for her.  It shocked the hell out of both of them.

"Time to go Daniel," she said softly.

"I don't know what…" he stumbled over his words.

"It doesn't matter.  Look after yourself.  And come see me soon."  Avice turned and vanished through the heavy oak door, leaving Daniel standing all alone still trying to work out what had just happened to him.  Looked as though he'd be visiting Chicago again.  Soon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jane tapped lightly on his office door.

"Kinda busy in here," came the barked reply.

Like she believed that.  Opening the door Jane found him, feet up on his desk, nose buried in a fishing magazine.

"I just wanted to let you know we're almost ready to leave."

"Okay.  Bye."

"Jack," she sighed.  "Don't be an ass."

He looked at her over the top of his magazine.  "Pardon me?"

"You heard."  Jane's head dropped and Jack found himself face to face with one pissed Tok'Ra.

"What is your problem O'Neill?" Maia demanded.

The change in dominant personality caught him by surprise, there were times he could almost forget Jane had a snake in her head, looked like this was not going to be one of those times.

"I don't have a problem," he replied.

"Like hell.  You are the most stubborn, pigheaded human I have ever met."

"That's your problem lady."

"Actually O'Neill, it is your problem, and one I believe needs addressing.  What is it about my hosts relationship with Jonas that so appals you?"

"That is none of your business," Jack could feel his temper flaring dangerously.

"Unfortunately for me you are making it my business."

"I don't think so," Jack was getting seriously uncomfortable under Maia's unblinking gaze.

"Is it the fact Jonas is so much younger than you?" she asked.

"What?  No!"

"Or is it the face she chose to fall in love with him and not with you?"

"What?" Jack jumped to his feet.  "That is a disgusting suggestion.  And you are way, way out of line lady."

"Then explain it to me O'Neill, make me understand why you have such a problem with the situation."

"She's just a kid!" Jack exploded, no longer trying to keep his voice or temper in check.  "How in the hell can she know what she wants, that Jo… he is the one?  It's stupid, ridiculous, crazy!  I had to sit and watch her cry yesterday because of him.  He made her cry, he hurt her, and yet here they are acting like it never happened.  It's wrong and I don't like it."

"You think Jane too young to make decisions regarding her future?" Maia wanted to know.

"I think she's not thinking straight.  I know she's not.  She slept with him!"

"I know.  I was there too.  Actually, for your information Jonas was…"

"I DO NOT NEED TO HEAR!" he bellowed.

"Jack," Maia perched on the edge of his desk.  "You don't mind if I call you Jack?  It's how Jane thinks of you, I would find it easier."

"Um, no," her change of approach had him wary, he preferred her in attack mode.  That he could understand.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, on the defensive again.

"It's just a question, no ulterior motive.  Have you ever been in love?"

"I've had my… moments," hedging the issue.

"What was it like?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Jack," Maia sounded almost playful, and it was freaking him out.  Love and a playful Tok'Ra, a Jack O'Neill nightmare.  

"You must remember that feeling," she went on.  "Of stepping off the cliff into the unknown, no safety net, terrified and exhilarated, you can't imagine your life without that person, they invade your every thought.  There are a thousand little intimacies that all build and build until one day you wake up and think, I'm in love!  I love her, I can't spend another day without her, I need her, I have to have her."

"Your point being?" Jack's voice came out gruffer than he meant, a clear indicator of his level of discomfort.

"My point is," she smiled at him.  "You've been there, I've been there and I think we've both been badly burned in our times.  Kinda makes you cynical doesn't it?"

"Maybe."

"Jane and Jonas, they've never been down this road before.  They're still at the terrified exhilaration stage.  We can't help them Jack, it's a journey they have to take together.  Oh we can offer advice but I doubt they'd listen just yet.  So let them have this moment, let them enjoy the simple pleasure of being completely head over heels in love.  It's gone so quickly.  If we have to pick up the pieces at some later date then so be it.  Done it before, reckon I can do it again.  How about you?"

Jack was silent for so long Maia began to seriously consider she might have mishandled the entire conversation.

"She really loves him?" he asked eventually.

"She really loves him," Maia replied.

"She's nuts."

"I'm open on that one."

"So I just have to sit back and let them get on with it?"

"We both do."

"Hmm, not easy."

"But do-able," Maia assured him.  "Jane loves you very much Jack, your disappointment is causing her great pain.  Get over it, for both your sakes.  Put it behind you and be there for her the way you always have.  Keep on making her smile, we both like it when you make us smile."

"Smiling huh?" Jack looked at Maia with fresh respect, a most unexpected emotion.  He was actually learning to respect this particular Tok'Ra.  Not that it meant he had to respect or even like any of the others, let's not go crazy here.

"We have to go," Maia told him.  "Jonas will be waiting and Jane is becoming anxious.  Come and see them off.  Please."

"Give me a minute," he said.

"Very well.  I have enjoyed our talk Jack.  I think there will be many more in the years to come."

"Yeah, I kinda get that feeling too."

Jonas was waiting patiently by the embarkation ramp; his belongings bundled into a couple of packs.  Tok'Ra travelled light through necessity, his library of reference books would have to remain earth side, they would always be there for him to access any time he needed.  With him were all Jane's special friends, Sam, Teal'c, General Hammond, Janet and even Daniel had made it back in time to say goodbye.  There were many hugs and kisses, promises not to leave it so long between visits, promises to be careful, promises to work together in the future.

Chevron seven locked in place and the gate sprang to life, filling the room with iridescent blue light, their signal to go.

"Hey kid."

"Jack!"  Jane ran into his open arms and held him fiercely.  "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Maia who, in my opinion, you should listen to a lot more, she's way smarter than both of us."

"Maia?"  Jane asked.  "What did she say to you?"

"You don't know?"

"No.  Maia shut me out the whole time"

"Probably best it stays that way."

**'Here, here,' agreed Maia.**

**'Oh I don't think so,' Jane replied inside her head.  'As soon as we can, you and I are going to have a talk.'**

**'Lighten up.'**

"Right now listen up kid, words of wisdom, Jack O'Neill style.  Keep your head down and stay safe.  I still think you're nuts but I have reason to believe you are in good hands with Maia.  So listen to her."

**'Ha!' crowed Maia.**

"And any time you need me you know where I'll be.  Any time."

"I love you Jack," she kissed his face over and over.

"Get away from me.  Go on, get."

"What's in the bag?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her, dying to know what Jack was holding in his hand.

"Birthday present," he handed it over.

Everyone watched as Jane pulled from the bag a small yellow toy.

"Maggie!" she cried.  "Thank you, thank you for everything Jack, you're the best."

"Go," he said gruffly.

Jane looked at Jonas.  "Ready?"

"Ready," he told her.

Hand in hand they stepped through the gate and into their future.

THE END.

Please review.  Your comments always give me a buzz.

My sincere thanks to my beta-reader, *aligater*, for her patience, suggestions, revisions and insights.  I had no idea how much sharing my ideas with someone could ultimately affect the finished story.  For the better I hope.

(Post Script.  I just thought I'd better take a moment to explain something.  I'm sure some of you are looking at this story and saying Jonas?  Why Jonas?  There are a number of reasons for my using him as the 'romantic lead' if you like.  First Jane was way too young for Jack and in the context of the story I wanted a father/daughter relationship.  Second I needed Daniel to have a taste of romance but I find him very difficult to reach a happy ending with.  The makers of the show might joke on about Sam and the Black Widow curse but let's face it; Daniel isn't exactly lucky in love either.  So he got the lesser role in this particular tale (again if you've read any of my other offerings).  Thirdly, and I think this is the main reason, I feel sorry for Jonas having read what is likely to be occurring in Season 7, of which I shall say no more for the die hard spoil free amongst us. Jonas was (IMHO) beginning to become and interesting character.  There were 22 episodes last season spent introducing us to the new guy and developing a different kind of team member, one I find lends itself to a happy ever after story line.  He seems to me to be looking for something or someone to make him feel as if he belongs.  So, gentle reader, this was just my way of paying tribute to Jonas Quinn.  I hope you enjoyed it).  

Deepdale, April 2003


End file.
